Vidia and Prilla's Mainland Adventure
by blueflower1594
Summary: Sennia is back, and she wants revenge on Vidia, Prilla, and Elwood! She does so by transporting them to the Mainland...But NOT as fairies...Sequel to Vidia and Prilla's Monark Adventure. Rated T for safety.
1. The girls are back!

**Hi everybody! Here is the sequel I promised! Vidia, Prilla and Elwood are back! And here is there newest adventure! And I'd like to give a special thanks to BeachGrlSmiles _,_ who has reviewed almost every story I've written so far! You rock, girl! And just in case any of you decided to read this story, and skip my first my first story, here are a few things you need to know:**

**1. Monarks are evil fairies created by Sennia. They were using something called Black Dust to change good fairies in to Monarks. They were destroyed in my last story, but Sennia…**

**2. A Monark named Deveon broke Vidia's heart, wich is why she is mean.**

**3. A sparrowman named Elwood destroyed Deveon and is now Vidia's boyfriend.**

**4. Prilla "destroyed" Sennia, and is now Vidia's best friend.**

**5. Vidia is nice now. (But she's still sarcastic, otherwise she just wouldn't be Vidia!)**

**Disclaimer: I haven't made any progress in owning Disney_._**

_11111111_

It was quiet and deserted, next to Kyto's cave. The knot hole was gone. The knot hole that had held all the Monarks and their horrid queen had collapsed. But there was a pile, just a pile, of their Black Dust left.

A pair of saphire blue eyes looked over the cliff and watched Kyto snoring up a storm. She looked over at the pile of Black Dust next to the beast. 'There it is.' she thought.

"Vidia! Wait up!" A voice called bellow the cliff. Vidia gritted her teeth. She had heard that Kyto wasn't a heavy sleeper!

Vidia grabbed her red-head friend and covered her mouth. "Prilla, are you insane!? Do you really want to be at the mercy of Kyto's flame?" she asked, fervently.

Prilla pulled herself out of the fast-flyer's grip. "Well, don't fly so fast! I can't keep up with you, and I certainly don't want you going near him alone!" she responded.

Vidia smiled, knowing they always looked after each other….wether her the other fairy wanted it or not. Their mission was to fly back to this awful place, and steal back the last bit of Black Dust, and bring it back to Queen Clarion. Even a little bit of it surviving could lead to destruction.

Vidia took a deep breath and then flew over the cliff with Prilla following close behind. "Vidia, are you sure it's safe to touch this stuff?" she asked, remembering what almost happened the last time they encountered it a year ago.

Vidia gave her a fake smile. "Absolutely!" The truth was she had no idea. Queen Clarion hadn't mentioned that. They flew towards the dust, careful not to wake the dragon.

Vidia and Prilla knelt down beside the dark, shimmering dust. Prilla reached for it. "Don't!" Vidia grabbed her hand. "It could burn you, or something!" It appeared she had changed her mind of it being harmless.

"I thought you just said, that it was o.k to touch!" Prilla shouted., maybe a little too loudly.

"Well, when have I ever been right!?" Vidia asked, not willing to let Prilla get hurt on her account.

Suddenly, they heard grumbling come from behind them. "Fairies!" Kyto roared. The two girls turned to face him. "How kind of you to join me for DINNER!!" Prilla began to tremble, but Vidia was not so easily intimidated.

"No offense Lizard-Boy, but you're stuck in that cave, while my friend and I are out here!" she taunted.

'Oh, Vidia,' Prilla thought. Kyto then took a deep breath and hurled a giant fireball at the two girls. "Fly Vidia, fly!" Prilla shouted and took the air.

The fire barely missed them, but caused the Black Dust to fly in the air. "You had to make fun of him?" Prilla asked, frustrated with her friend.

But Vidia had other ideas. She grabbed her sack, and caught all the Black Dust that was falling in it. "See? No touching!" she smiled. Prilla stared at her for awhile, then just clapped for her cleverness.

"Thanks for your help Kyto, but we need to take this dust to our Queen, now! We'll come back and outsmart you again later!" Vidia teased.

"YOU LITTLE INSECTS!!!" Kyto bellowed. Vida just smiled at his defeat. "C'mon, Prilla!" Vidia called. Prilla nodded and followed her friend.

"Vidia, did you know he was going to hit the dust?" Prilla asked. Vidia smiled her old, sly smile. "Of course, darling!"

Prilla giggled to herself. She new Vidia had just been herself, and had gotten lucky. Sometimes, Prilla thought Vidia was pushing it, while other times, she thought she was unbelievably brave. Vidia was her best friend. Maybe even a little more than Rani and Tink. It's not like she didn't love them with all her heart, she did! It's just that…..she and Vidia had a bond. They both were on their own once…they were both different from the other fairies.

"Prilla, c'mon!" Vidia called. Prilla snapped out of her thoughts and followed the fast-flyer.

1111111

Kyto was fuming. That stupid, weak, purple fairy had tricked him. HIM! He wanted to make sure she would pay…..but how could he, when he was trapped in this cave!?

Suddenly, the rubble of his old knot hole began to shake. And then, a hand stretched out from the rocks.

'What the-?'He thought as he saw a fairy crawl out, but she wasn't like the two he had just saw. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was torn. But most of all, she had monarch wings that were crumbled, but usable. She looked at him with her red eyes.

"You! Dragon! How long has it been since this knot hole collapsed?" Kyro didn't know why he should answer, but he was curious to know why she was so different from the other fairies. "One year ago." He answered.

The strange fairy looked furious. "I can't believe I was defeated by that…PINK, red-headed pixie!" she snarled.

Kyrto's eyes went wide. "She was just here! Along with that one that wears purple!" Did he and this woman have a common enemy?

"Vidia? Well…what were they doing here?" She asked. Kyto snorted. "They wanted the last bits of that dark dust." he answered.

The fairy tapped her chin. "And where did they say they were taking it?" Kyto smiled.

**11111111**

**O.k, you all know the drill! Sometimes, it will be awihle before I can update, but I ALWAYS finish my stories! I already planned it, and there should be 14 chapters! And don't worry, Elwood will appear in the next chapter!**


	2. Sennia is back!

**Hey guys! I edited my last chapter, because I know I had a lot of grammar mistakes. Well, Elwood is in this chapter, and he's in this story a lot more than my first one! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Sennia.**

**

* * *

**

All of the fairies of Pixie Hallow were waiting in the town square for Vidia and Prilla to return with the horrible dust. Some of the fairies wanted to help, but Mother Dove, once again, said this was just for the girls. A certain fairy in particular, Tinker Bell, was furious about that. She hated to see two friends have to deal with the monark business all by themselves. All of a sudden, a fairy cried out, "Look, their back!"

Everyone erupted into cheers as the two girls flew in carrying a small bag of Black Dust. They landed right in front of their queen. "Thank you," she said, "you two have rid this land of the last of that terrible dust!" She handed the dust to the head dust-talent sparrowman named Terrence. "Please dispose of this immediately!" the queen asked. Terrence nodded, but kept the dust as far away from him as possible.

Vidia gave Prilla a high five, glad that the whole monark fiasco was behind them for good. "Vidia! Prilla!" called a voice from the crowd. The fast-flying-talent sparrowman enveloped them both in a hug.

"Hi Elwood!" Prilla giggled after she had found a way to squirm out of his grip. She fixed her hat and smiled up at him.

Elwood smoothed back his hair and sighed. "I can't BELIEVE Mother Dove wouldn't let me go with you two! I mean, I was part of that whole 'Black Dust episode' too!"

Vidia pushed her bangs from her hair. "Sorry sweetie, but this was a job for strong, clever GIRLS! We couldn't be burden with a BOY!" she smirked.

Elwood pretended to look hurt. "So you're saying I'm an imbecile?" he pouted. Prilla covered her mouth to stop herself from giggling. It was always fun to watch Elwood and Vidia…well, just be themselves!

Vidia gave him her famous sly smile. "Yes, you are!" she said. Then she flew beside him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "But you're _my _imbecile!"

Prilla smiled. She knew Elwood and Vidia loved each other a real lot. She was there when their "friendship" grow into a romantic relationship. She thought it was romantic how Elwood had chased after her for over 100 years before Vidia realized her feelings for him! But just because she thought it was romantic, didn't mean she couldn't be obnoxious about it!

"C'mon! A kiss on the cheek!? You two can do better than that!" she shouted so all of Pixie Hallow could hear.

Vidia sent a death glare to her friend. "Prilla…" she growled. She kind of liked to keep her love life out of the spotlight.

Prilla just sent her a smug smile and turned to the crowd. "C'mon everybody! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" she shouted. Everyone soon joined her in chant:

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Elwood's glow turned a tainted pink and he looked at the queen for assistance, but she just smiled and motioned for him to go on. He looked at Vidia. They had been together for a year now, but he had never really kissed her. Sure, he had given kisses on the cheek and pecks on the lips, but he had never given her a REAL kiss. SHE had always kissed HIM. He was nervous. He thought she was the most perfect girl in all of Pixie Hallow, and he wasn't very confident. Vidia just smiled at him, grabbed him by the shirt, and pulled him to her lips.

"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!!!!"

All the fairies loved to watch Elwood and Vidia bloom, because it nice to see the true side to Vidia. She had been hateful for centuries, but with Prilla and Elwood's help, she was able to trust people again.

Vidia pulled away giving Elwood a sly a smile as the sparrowman's glow turned pink. Queen Clarion smiled, and then turned to the crowd. "All right everyone, you may return to your homes!"

Everyone nodded and flew home. Vidia was able to find Prilla in the crowd. "Hey, you did great today, kid." She said as she raised her hand.

Prilla smiled at her best friend, her soul sister. "WE did great!" she said as she slapped her hand.

* * *

Terrence planned on strapping the dust to a blue jay and then let it fly away. He was about to tie it to the bird when a strong force slammed him in the head.

He groaned and tried to sit up, but a boot just kicked him in the face. "I like you better on the floor." came a snake-like voice.

Terrence looked up. "Sennia!" he gasped. He tried to get up, but Sennia placed a foot on his chest.

"I'll take that off your hands." Sennia sneered. She then grabbed the bag of Black Dust from him.

"No!" Terrence was scared, but not as scared as he was of the thought of her getting her hands on the evil dust. "Queen Clarion will stop you!"

Sennia scowled down at him. "You know this is rightfully mine! And I have plans for that queen of yours!" She poured the dust into her hands, and appeared unharmed by it.

"You'll need a lot more than that if you want to turn us into monarks!" Terrence said, gathering up his courage.

Sennia gave him a wicked smile. "Not anymore." she sneered. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, she pulled out a magic cane. "Kyto let me borrow his Cane of Destiny!"

Terrence's eyes went widend as Sennia poured the Black Dust on the cane. It glowed for awhile, and then started to circle the point. "It's time to finish what I started!" she glared down at him. "Allow me to demonstrate!" She pointed the cane down at Terrence.

"N-NO!" Terrence wailed. Sennia gave an evil cackle, charged up the cane, and zapped the poor dust-talent sparrowman.

Terrence squirmed in pain as he felt himself change. His clothes ripped in places and turned red, his hair turned from blonde to night black, his skin became death white and red markings appeared on them.

He winced as he felt his wings change into a set of monarch butterfly wings. When he opened his eyes, they were as black as coal. He stood up with an evil grin on his face. "How can I assist you, m'lady?' said Terrence the monark.

Sennia threw her head back and laughed.

* * *

Prilla was trying to comb her hair, when she heard that evil laugh. 'What in Neverland?' she thought. She tied on her hat and flew towards the horrible sound. For some reason, it sounded familiar.

As she flew on, she heard two people approaching so she ducked in the bushes. Although the bushes were prickly, she made sure not to make a sound. She heard someone say, "All right, as soon as get rid of those three meddlesome pixies, you and I will…"

Prilla didn't hear the rest. That snake-like voice had just struck a cord in her memory. Was that? No, it couldn't be, she was dead! Prilla hesitantly peeked from the bushes. Sharply, a hand grabbed her by her red locks. It was her!

"You!' Sennia sneered.

"You!" Prilla whispered.

* * *

Vidia was sitting in her sour plum tree, looking at the stars. It was something she secretly loved doing. "Couldn't sleep?" came a voice behind her. Vidia turned her head to see her love.

"Just sight-seeing," Vidia smiled. Elwood took a seat next to her, and hesitantly kissed her on the cheek. Vidia sighed. "Elwood, why do you do that?"

He gave her a strange look. "Because I love you." he said, simply.

Vidia smiled. "I mean, why do you always seem so hesitate to kiss me? Am I a bad kisser?" She gave him a look, daring him to agree to the joke.

Elwood scratched the back of his head. "Well, you know I don't have the best confidence…"

Vidia took his hand. "Well, you should! You defeated Deveon, protected me from Sennia's death blow, and helped save Pixie Hallow!" She rubbed his chest where she knew there were STILL some scars. She had grown to respect and love him for his valiant attempts.

Elwood was quiet for a minute. "Do you still think of him? Deveon, I mean." he asked hesitantly.

Vidia sighed. "No, Elwood! I don't give a hoot about that jerk! I love you, and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you, so I have no need to think of that monark!" She winced at how corny that sounded, but he and Prilla were the only two who could bring out her sweet side.

Elwood smiled at the thought of being with Vidia for all eternity. He wanted to make _sure_ of that.

"Vidia.." he was interrupted by a girl screaming.

They both exchanged a look and said in unison,

"Prilla!!"

* * *

Being fast-flying fairies, they were able to find their friend, and they did NOT like what they saw! "Sennia!" Elwood gasped.

Instead of being shocked, Vidia was just angry. "You really want to tangle with us again!?" she demanded.

Sennia pointed her staff to Prilla. "Come closer, and she becomes a monark!" she warned.

They froze, despite their confusion. How could she turn Prilla into a monark if she didn't have Black Dust?

Sennia looked them all over. "I suppose I could turn you all into monarks or even kill you for what you did to me," she then threw Prilla towards her friends. "But I want to see you suffer!"

While the fast-flyers were helping Prilla up, Sennia began casting a spell.

"TRANSFORMUS FOROSOS CLUSAMAS!!!"

Suddenly, a strong wind blew around them, trapping them in a cyclone. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!!?!" Prilla wailed.

"I DON'T KNOW!! BUT I DON'T FEEL…ALL THAT GREAT!!!!" Vidia shouted to her.

Elwood grabbed their hands. "HANG ON GIRLS!!!" He tried to hold on to their hands, but they slipped from his grasp. The wind was blinding them, but they could tell they were beinng blow away from each other.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And then, for all three of them, everything went black.

**

* * *

**

**I hope this is good! I stayed up late writing this! I know I'm evil for what I did to Terrence, but you all must hate Sennia with all your hearts! Now please review! Please!**


	3. New Homes

**Hey, everybody! I'm so glad exams are over! FREEDOM!! Let me celebrate with an update! It might be bumped a little to rated T, for disclosure…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but neither do you. Ha.**

**1111111**

BOOOMMM!!!!!

Prilla woke up with start to the sound of the thunder. Rain began to pour on her eyes and completely soaked her red hair. "Where am I?" She whispered. She looked around to discover she was …lying in a tree.

"How did I get here?" she asked no one. No one. She was completely alone. Elwood and Vidia were no where to be seen. She looked around at her surroundings. There was a grassy plain, and a trail made from smooth stones.

She quickly squirmed her way out of the tree and almost started crying. "Vidia? Elwood? Where are you guys?" No answer. Prilla huddled into a little ball by the tree and let out a little whimper. She was scared, worried about her friends, cold….EXTREMELY cold! She could feel the cold rain beat against her bare skin. Wait….BARE SKIN!??!

She looked down at herself and screamed. She was completely and utterly naked! Her dress, her shoes, her UNDERGARMETS were gone! Prilla sharply covered her body with her hands and ran for her life. She had no idea where she was going, but she had no other ideas.

She ran through the cold night, naked and sad. Where was she? What had Sennia done to her? Where were her friends? She stopped as she reached a certain destination. Her heart stopped in her chest. No, it couldn't be.

It was a playground. She recognized it from those times she blinked over to the Mainland. The Mainland. That's where she was. She was in the Mainland. But…the playground was so much…smaller. So were the clumsies playing on it. She was actually taller than some! Did Sennia make them grow? Was that her punishment?

Then, a terrible thought occurred to her. Could Sennia have…She looked behind her. No! She wasn't leaving any pixie dust! On top of that, she didn't have her wings. Sennia didn't make her grow. Sennia transformed her into a clumsy! (**A/N For those of you who don't know what a clumsy is, it's a human!)**

"Hey! Put some clothes on!" A mother shouted. Prilla let out a sob and ran for her life. She was a clumsy. In the Mainland. Had the same thing happened to Vidia and Elwood? How were they ever going to get back to Neverland?

While sobbing these thoughts, she slipped on a rain puddle and fell facedown on the smooth stone. She didn't bother getting up. She just curled up in a ball on that cold rock and wept. She was alone. All alone without her magic. What would happen to Vidia and Elwood? At least SHE had been to the Mainland tons of times. Her friends had not.

"Oh my goodness!" came a voice. She felt herself being held. She didn't know who it was, but she really needed some comfort, so she snuggled up to this woman. "You poor dear, what happened to you? Where are your clothes?"

Prilla choked on a sob. "I'm scared." she cried. The woman took her jacket and wrapped around the trembling girl.

"There, there darling, I'll watch over you." she scooped Prilla up in her arms and walked off.

**(A/N: You guys will never guess who this is!)**

**11111111**

"Elwood…Prilla?" Vidia stirred. She sat up and streched. Memories of what happened with Sennia came flooding back to her. What did she do to us? Vidia thought. And why am I sitting in the ocean? She stood and rubbed her arms. She reached behind her back to dry her wings and gasped. Her wings were gone!

She felt her whole body go numb. No, no ,no, no! Not her wings! Not her talent! She held her wings as her most prized possession! There was only two things she loved more and that was Prilla and Elwood…who were nowhere to be found!

"This canNOT be happening to me!" She scowled. Furious and wet, she noticed her hair had fallen from it's band. She sighed and bent down to look for it…and noticed she had no clothes on! She screamed. Not knowing what to do, she raced back into the water.

"What is going on?!" Vidia cried. She was worried, confused, and (although she didn't like to admit it) was a little bit frightened. Where was her best friend, practically her sister, and the love of her life? If Sennia had hurt them…

Suddenly, a giant net wrapped around her body. "Really!?" she called out to no one. She tried to struggle her way out, but to no avail. "Help!" she called out. Then she heard the most annoying laugh ever.

"Hooooooyeeeehh! Wach ya'll doi'n in my net? You ain't no fish! But you are a pretty little thing, ain't ya?" **(I'm spelling these words wrong on purpose!)** Vidia shuddered. Now what was going to happen to her?

1111111111

Elwood slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and discovered he was in a tunnel that was blocked on one end. (**An alleyway) **He stood up and took a few breaths. That was some ride.. he thought. Wait a minute!"

He looked around frantically. Where was Vidia and Prilla? 'Guys!" He shouted. Nothing. Elwood wasn't concerned about where he was or what had happened to him, he was only concerned about the two people most important to him.

"Vidia! Prilla! Where are you girls?" He frantically ran out of the tunnel way ….into an entire neighborhood of clumsies! "I'm…in the Mainland. What in the name of Mother Dove am I doing here? And why are the clumsies so short?"

He shook his head and resumed his search. "Girls, where are you!?" he cried. He saw a woman cradling her baby and walked up to her. "Ma'am, have you seen a cute red-head and an absolutely gorgeous girl?" Even in the midst of panic, he couldn't help describing his love like that.

The woman looked Elwood up and down and screamed. She quickly covered her baby's eyes and ran off. "Wait! I need your help!" he called. He huffed a little and then ran up to another woman.

"Excuse me Ma'am, have you seen a girl with freckles and another who's eyes shine like sapphires?" The woman's mouth dropped open as she gazed at him. "You sicko!" She then took out some pepper spray and sprayed him in his eyes. (**Classic!)**

"AGGGHHHH!!! Lady, what's IN that thing!?" he moaned. He had no idea why she had been so mean ,or why everyone kept giving him disgusted looks. Still rubbing his eyes, he moved on down the street. All of a sudden, he was stopped by a man in a horse-drawn carriage. (**A/N: Remember, this is old England times!)** Elwood looked at the horse. "AW, how cute!" he rubbed the horse's head.

"Are you out of your mind, son?" The police snapped.

"Huh?" Elwood asked, innocently. "Did I do something to upset you? If so, I'm terribly sorry."

The officer poked him with his club. "Oh, a wise guy, eh? Well yes sir, you asking for your girlfriends butt naked upsets me very much!"

Elwood raised an eyebrow. "I'm not-" He looked down at his body.

Oh Dove, he was naked!

Elwood quickly covered himself the best he could. 'I assure you sir, I am terribly embarrassed! Just let me find some leaves and I'll sew-

"Are you trying to tell me, you had no idea you were nude?!" The officer interrupted. He turned to the others in the cart. "This guy's a joke, cuff him boys!"

"Cuff me?" Elwood asked. He saw the officers reach for little wrist chains and stiffened. Am I in trouble? he thought, I can't be in trouble, I haven't found the girls yet! He tried to fly off, but to no avail. He looked behind. His wings were gone!

"Oh, caterpillar dung!" He had no choice, he made a run for it.

"Get back here!" The officer called. In seconds the carriage was after him.

What's going on!? Why do these clumsies hate me!? This was all just a mistake! He thought. He quickly turned a corner and ran into a warehouse.

He stumbled behind the door and held his legs. "Watcha doi'n in here?" came a deep voice. Elwood looked up to see a dark man with metal in his eyebrows, lip, and nostrils. He also had markings all over his arms. (**Hey, punks had to where something back then!) **"This is our spot!" Elwood looked behind the man to see a group of men dressed quiet similar to this man.

Elwood sighed. He was tired. "Please let me stay here! Those men are after me!"

The man looked out the window. "You an enemy of the man?" he asked. Elwood nodded. The man closed the blind and walked to him. "That's good, so are we."

Elwood blinked. These men were clothed. Why were they enemies? "Who are you guys?"

The man smiled a toothy smile. "Ya new family.

11111111111

**Look, you guys get why they couldn't keep their clothes right? They changed from 3 inch tall fairies to normal size clumsies! Anyway, I'll update again soon!**


	4. New Lives

**All right just so you know, I'm not going to update every Saturday, I'll update when it's most convenient for me! Because if I update every Saturday, I'll be done with this story in Feburary! Unacceptable!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothang!**

**111111111111**

Prillaopened her eyes…and quickly shut them again. She was in a very bright, blue room in a very soft bed. She had a pounding headache, but slowly opened her eyes to see a woman with golden brown hair tied into a bun giving her a cup of water.

"Sssssshhhh, it's all right, sweetie. Just drink this, you'll be fine." the woman said, gently. She pushed some of Prilla's red bangs from her forehead. "You poor dear…"

"Queen Clarion?" Prilla asked, weakly. This woman did seem to resemble her queen quiet a lot.

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Clarion? Is that your mother? No dear, my name is Mary." She put a wet towel on Prilla's forehead. "Do you remember _your _name?"

Prilla sat up and realized she was wearing a long, pink nightgown. She looked closer and realized it wasn't made from leaves or flower petals. "My name is Prilla." she answered, still looking at the nightgown.

"What a beautiful name, " Mary smiled. "Where do you come from, Prilla?"

Prillawas about to answer when a fat man with a long, black moustache came into the room. "Mary, the children will be here soon, and we need to find out ….Great Scott! What is this child doing here!?"

Prilla hid a bit under the covers, not used to being yelled at by clumsies. Mary rolled her eyes. "Do not be afraid my pet, this is just my husband George!" Prilla looked up at her. What was a husband?

The man waddled over to them. "Mary, I told you! We're not adopting!" He looked Prilla up and down. "She's a cute thing. But.."

"George dear, this is Prilla. I found her lying in the streets." Mary said, while rubbing Prilla's arm.

Prillareally did want to stay. She had to find a way back home and to her friends, but she needed a place to stay first. She gave him the best puppy-dog poutt she could muster.

George seemed to be falling for it. "But, Mary, the children…." As if by cue, three children entered the room. One was a 16 year old girl withlong golden brown locks, the second was a 13 year old boy with short brown hair and huge glasses. Prillasmiled to herself at the sight of this boy. He was…charming. The third was a 10 year old with short gold hair.

"Father! Who is this adorable little girl?" The girl asked. The children all approached her by the bed. 'Did you take mother's advice and adopted?" The girl reached for Prilla's hand who accepted it.

George sighed. "Wendy **( A/N: Yes! The very one and the same! This is the family from Peter Pan!), **you don't need a sister. You have two brothers!

Mary frowned. "George! She has no where to go!" She turned to her three children. 'I found little Prilla in the middle of the street, _unclothed, _and completely soaked!"

Wendy turned to her father. "Father, we must keep her! At least until her family comes for her!" Wendy pushed back Prilla's bangs.

Everyone looked up at their father. George seemed like he couldn't make up his mind. Prilla folded her hands. "Please sir, this evil woman separated me from my friends and I need a place to stay. I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do whatever you want. Just let me stay for a few days!"

By now everyone was giving George pleading looks. Finally, he sighed. "All right, the child can stay." Wendy smiled and wrapped her arms around Prilla.

"This is going to be terrific! I've always wanted a sister!" She was practically bouncing on the bed.

"Everybody, let's let the little angel sleep. Good night Prilla!" Prilla snuggled deep in her covers as everyone left. All except the middle sibling. The one Prillafound attractive. He walked over towards her.

"Hello, what is your name?" Prilla asked sitting up. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach.

"My name is John," he said. "Y-You are quiet…cute." John examined the freckled, red-haired girl closly.

Prilla giggled. "Thanks, you're charming!" She instantly blushed after saying that.

He smiled and said. "I hope you and I get to be friends, Prilla." he walked out of the room after saying that.

Prilla toyed with her curls. What was she feeling? She had barely talked to the boy and she felt all…fluttery.

1111111111111

Vidia examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a green tunic and her hair was in a braid. Sennia will pay for this! She thought. She had come to realize she had become a clumsy and she was NOT happy about it!

"So, you say you got separated from yer friends?" Mike said. He was the fisherman who had fished her from the ocean. Vidia nodded.

"Well, you should be able to find them if you look hard enough! You can stay here if you'd like!" Mike smiled his toothless smile.

Vidia smiled. "Really?" she fingered her hair that still feel past her rump.

"Coarse, you'll haveto work with my son at the fishin!" he laughed.

Vidia groaned. She really didn't want to work for a clumsy, but she was willing to do anything for Prilla and Elwood. "All right, so…what's your son like?"

The man gave a small smile. "Oh, he's a sweet boy….. a little bipolar. He's name is Demetri."

"Hmm.." Vidiamuttered. She looked around at the shack she would be living in. It was run- down and dead fish were hanging everywhere. She gave a shudder. The things I do for love…

"Howdy, Demetri! Vidia, this be my son!" Mike announced and pointed to the man entering the room. Vidia was surprised. While Mike was scrawnyand pale, his son was tan and muscular. He had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and deep, sensitive eyes.

"Pa, you didn't tell me we had such a lovely guest." his southern accent wasn't as heavy as his father's.

Vidia walked up to him. "My name is Vidia. I'll be staying with you for a few days." she didn't bother to be polite. She never did.

Demetri looked Vidia up and down. He took her hand and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you…Vidia."

111111111

"This is not happening." BONK! "This is not happening" BONK! "This is NOT happening!" BONK!

"Hey, man! Don't damage the table! We play Poker on that!" Iron Guns scowled.

It turned out Elwood had been taken in by a group of people who always seemed to get in trouble. The leader's name was Iron Guns and (thinking Elwood was a criminal too) said he could join the team. Elwood didn't like it, but what choice did he have? He was a clumsy!

Iron Guns pulled out some suspicious liquids. "So your name is Elwood?" he asked.

Elwood nodded. "My friends sometimes like to call me Elly…"

"NOPE!" Iron Guns shouted, making Elwood jump. "What kind of a name is that? Not for a daredevil like you!"

"It was an accident!" Elwood asked from the 50th time. "I woke up like that!"

"That's it! Your name is Dare Devil!" Iron Guns shouted. All the team members cheered. "Yeah, Dare Devil!"

Elwood shuddered and looked down at the jeans and hoody they had given him. It's like I'm the prisoner of a bunch of pirates! He thought. "Look, my name is Elwood," he said, trying to stay polite. "And I'm not staying! I just need to find my best friend and my sweetheart, and then head back to Pixie Hallow!"

The team members exchanged a look…and then burst out laughing. "Pixie Hallow?! What kind of a wussy name is that?!!?

Elwood frowned at their rudeness. "That happens to be my home! Home of all the fairies and sparrowmen!" he defended. "Like me!"

Iron Guns spitted out his suspicious liquid. "Man, you think you're a fairy?" The team just shook their heads.

Elwood frowned. "Sparrowman, actually. And I'm not anymore…"

Iron Guns walked over to the man. "Look, you need toughening up, and 'ol Iron Guns is going to help you out."

Elwood frowned. "But I like myself the way I am!" He didn't want to learn anything from these men.

Iron Guns either ignored him, or didn't hear him. Instead, he pushed the suspicious liquid in Elwood's face. "Here, have a beer."

Elwood edged away from the drink. What in the name of Mother Dove was a beer!?

111111111111

**Some character scenes will be longer than others! Later! I'll try to update tomorrow!**


	5. Learning about clumsies

**Update! I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the people you haven't heard of.**

**1111111111**

Prilla opened her eyes to bright sunshine. Why didn't the wake-up talent fairies wake me up? she thought. She sat up, stretched, and examined her surroundings. Oh yeah…Sennia. She leaned her head in her hands. How was she ever going to get back to Pixie Hallow? Now that she was a clumsy, she couldn't just blink over to Pixie Hallow! And even if she could, she couldn't leave her friends!

Keeping true to her word last night, she got out of bed, and headed for the kitchen. She looked around. This kitchen was a lot different from the one in Pixie Hallow. However, she was sure she could make breakfast for the nice family that let her stay!

"I'll make them strawberry muffins!" she whispered. She quickly opened up a cupboard. "Where are all the strawberries?" she wondered. She looked all around, but couldn't find a single strawberry! As she pushed away a few other contents, she saw a box with strawberries on the cover along with some flaky things.

"Strawberries!" Not being a baking-talent fairy, she grabbed a pot to bake her muffins in. She looked at the box she had taken down. "C-E-R-E-A-L? What's 'sireal"? " knowing it had strawberries, she shrugged and poured it into the pot. She looked inside. Where were the strawberries? She didn't see anything but the flaky things!

Maybe you have to **make **strawberries in the Mainland instead of growing them! she thought. She looked around for more ingredients until she came to a tall, white thing. She opened the top door of the white thing.

She quickly rubbed her arms. It was freezing in there! "They have their own mini Winter Forest!" Prilla giggled. She looked inside again, and saw a container with strawberries on it. "Strawberry ingredients!" she pulled it out and looked at the cover. "Strawberry Ice cream? Clumsies can mix ice and cream together, but they have to **bake **strawberries? Interesting."

She headed to the pot. "How do you get this out?" she wondered. After some thought, she just put the entire container in there. "Good, now we bake it!" she said. She put it in the oven. "Now we cook it at…..200 degrees!" She turned it that high.

While waiting, she looked at their living room. "The clumsy world is so…different." She walked over to a pile of books. One book in particular caught her eye. 'The World of Fairies.' She opened it and to her surprise, these fairies looked nothing like the ones in her home. They were green and blue and had beady little eyes.

However what really caught Prilla's attention was that they had butterfly wings. Prilla frowned. Is that how clumsies view us? she thought, Like Monarks?

"Prilla?" came a small voice. Prilla looked away from the book to see the 10-year old boy, holding his teddy bear.

"Oh hi…..Michael, right?" Prilla smiled. Michael smiled and continued to stare at her. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

Michael walked over to her. "It's just…you look familiar." Prilla raised her eyebrow. "There was a fairy with the same red hair as you…she would come visit me once in awhile. She stopped when I turned 10."

Prilla frowned. She remembered when she used to visit Michael. She always stopped visiting children once they become pre-teens. She thought they were too old at that point.

Michael toyed with his bear. "Every time I try to talk to my dad about it, he sad there was no such thing as-"

"NO!" Prilla quickly covered his mouth. "Don't you ever say those…**horrible **words!" She knew all to well that every time a clumsy said they didn't believe in fairies, a fairy would fall down dead. "Don't listen to your father! Pixie Hallow is a beautiful place!"

Michael gave a little gasp. "Pixie Hallow? Where's that?" Prilla pulled Michael onto her lap.

"Pixie Hallow is a place where all the fairies of the world work hard to bring seasons to the Mainland." Prilla smiled.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Mainland? You mean, here? In London?" he asked.

Prilla raised her own eyebrow. "O.K, if you say so."

"I didn't know fairies did all that stuff?" Michael looked surprised and excited.

Prilla gave him a little tickle. "Yes, they love helping you clumsies!"

"Clumsies?" he asked. "W-We're humans."

Prilla thought about that. They help 'humans'? "Not as catchy." she said.

"Oh, good morning Prilla, Michael." Mary said as the family came down the stairs.

"Good morning everybody!" Prilla smiled.

George sniffed the air. "By Jove! What is that horrible smell of smoke?"

Prilla stood up. "I was baking strawberries! They must be done now!" She quickly rushed into the oven where the smoke was coming from. "Oh Dove, is that supposed to happen?"

"Great Scott!" George quickly grabbed his fire extinguisher and sprayed away the smoke. Everyone exchanged a look.

Prilla opened the oven and pulled out the pot. She looked inside. That did not look like strawberries at all. But maybe it was still edible? She gave the pot to George. "Breakfast is ready!"

1111111111

Vidia hugged her pillow. She was having a nightmare about Elwood. He had learned to love life as a clumsy, and didn't want to come home.

"Elwood…please…don't do this to me….I love you…please!" she gripped the pillow tighter as she felt a hand grab her shoulder.

"Vidia, wake up!" Demetri shook Vidia's shoulder. "You're having a nightmare!"

Vidia quickly sat up. She then glared at the handsome fisherman. "What do you want, fish boy?"

Demetri smiled a bit. "It's time to go catch breakfast! Get up, lazy!" he was about to walk away again, but then turned around. "You were having a nightmare about…Elwood? You have nightmares about trees?"

Vidia's eyes widend. "Just go let me get dressed!" Demetri nodded and left her room. Vidia laid her head in her hands. Why did she have that dream? Had she been talking in her sleep?

She knew Elwood would never leave her, but deep down, the weak part of her… was scared that her heart would be broken again. If Elwood ever betrayed her…she didn't want to think about it. She loved Elwood a lot, even more than she had Deveon.

Vidia shook her head. Those thoughts belonged to the timid, weak fairy she was once. Before the Deveon business. Thanks to Prilla, she was able to trust people again, and she was extrememly grateful. But that did not mean she could just forget the whole Deveon thing ever happened. She was a lot stronger now. More independent.

She dressed up in her green tunic and headed outside. She saw Demetri by the ocean and regrettably walked up to him. "All righty miss Vidia, are you ready to learn how to fish?"

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "No, teach me anyway." Vidia grumbled.

Demetri laughed a little and held up a net. "First, we untangle the net." With a few quick movements, the net was untangled.

Vidia certainly didn't want to be upstaged by this clumsy, so she tried to untangle the net as fast as she used to fly, but to no avail. She just couldn't untie the knots!

"Let me help," Demetri placed his warm hands over Vidia's and helped her untie them. He gave her a secretive smile. Vidia just sneered at him. Why was he looking at her like that?

Demetri turned to the ocean. "Next, we throw the net in the ocean." He did so.

Vidia grabbed the large net and threw it into the ocean, but tripped on the bottom. "Aaaaaahhhh!!!' Vidia slipped and fell in the water. She groaned. She couldn't believe she was being humiliated in front of a clumsy! Demetri bent down and helped her.

"Looks like you need more practice!" Demetri laughed.

Vidia scowled at him. "You've had a lot of practice! I just started!" she ringed the water from her hair.

Demetri smiled. "No, I've been concentrating on trying to find a wife."

Vidia stared at him. What was a wife? "Well, I hope you find one."

Demetri looked her up and down. "I think I'm on my way."

11111111111

"No." Elwood answered.

"C'mon, DareDevil! Just do it!" Iron Guns insisted.

"Absolutely not," Elwood continued.

"Dude, it's no big deal!" Iron Guns urged.

Elwood growled. **"For the last time Iron, I'M NOT BRANDING MYSELF PERMANENTLY!"** He shouted.

Iron Guns laughed. "DareDevil, it's called a tattoo!"

Elwood looked at the man's arms in disgust. "Why would anybody want to mark themselves for life?"

Iron shook his head. "You could get whatever you want! Didn't you say you had a girlfriend? You could make her name part of your skin!"

Elwood shook his head. "Vidia would kill me if I did that! She doesn't like to put a spotlight on our relationship."

Iron laughed as he opened another beer. "You have a big crush on her?"

Elwood raised an eyebrow. "I'm in love with the girl, why would I want to crush her?"

Iron let out a laugh along with all the other members. "And why is that?"

Elwood thought about Vidia, dreamily. "Well, she's extremely beautiful, with her long, black hair, her eyes that shine like sapphires, her lips are-"

"How does she kiss?" a man named Red Arrow shouted.

Elwood thought about it. "She kisses fine, I guess. But she's so intelligent…"

"What does it taste like?" A man named The King said.

"What do you mean?" Elwood asked.

"What did the kiss taste like?" he explained.

Elwood shook his head. "Guys, I don't love her for her lips! I love her for her personality!"

Iron chuckled. "Easy brother, easy. If you love her so much, why don't you marry her?"

Elwood raised an eyebrow. "'Marry her?'" he repeated.

Iron nodded. "Yeah, y' know, make her yours forever."

Elwood's eyes widened. That's exactly what he wanted to happen! "Tell me more!"

Iron groaned. "If it'll strike a conversation with you, fine. You ask the girl to marry you, if she says yes, you're supposed to stay together forever. The man becomes her husband and the woman becomes his wife."

"S'pose ta," Red Arrow smirked.

Elwood grinned ear from ear. Spend his entire life with Vidia? And fairies lives go on for all eternity? He turned to Iron Guns. "I want to know more!"

"Tell him about Honeymoons!" Someone shouted followed by laughter.

Iron motioned for them to be silent. "Look, We'll swipe you some magazines so you can read more; I can't believe you've never heard of marriage! Where are you from?"

Elwood wasn't listening anymore. He realized he wanted to marry Vidia.

11111111111

**I slaved over a hot keyboard on this! Ya'll better review!**


	6. Missing each other

Hi everybody. I present to you the next chapter.

NOTE: Someone complained about fridges and cereal not existing back then, and I just wanted to say I was completely aware of that. I just couldn't make a funny scene with Prilla using bacon and eggs! However, I did not know Prilla came another century after Peter Pan. I only made 3 years pass! Just pretend she was part of this century!

Disclaimer: Disney is the master.

111111111

Night had fallen to London, and the children were all heading off to bed. Wendy undid her curls and dressed in her nightgown, but she wanted to say goodnight to her new sister before she headed off to bed.

"Prilla? Prilla, darling?" she paused as she heard laughter coming from the living room. She walked down the stairs and stopped as she saw Prilla at the mercy of a beast.

"Nanna, you leave that poor girl alone!" Wendy came over to her slobbering dog, and pulled her off the red-headed girl. "Sorry about that Prilla, she means well."

Prilla wiped the slobber from her chin. "It's okay, we don't have dogs in Pixie Hallow. We're missing out, they're adorable creatures!" She hid her face as she realized what she said.

Wendy gave a little gasp. "Prilla darling, what are you saying?" Did Prilla know about….Neverland? The land she had visited 3 years ago? The place that still remained in her heart?

Prilla stood up and looked at her feet. "Wendy, if it's okay with you…could you not call me 'darling'? It reminds me of a friend I lost…" That was going through Prilla's head lately. What if Vidia and Elwood hadn't survived? She didn't even know if Sennia had turned them into clumsies or not! What if she just wanted to make Prilla suffer (she was the one who caused her to be trapped in rubble for a year, after all) and decided to just kill them? She would never be able to get over their losses.

It was all Sennia's fault. It was her fault that she would probably never see her two friends again. She never hated anyone as much as she did that evil queen. Not even Kyto.

"Let's go to bed." Prilla smiled, sadly. She quickly headed off to her room to get dressed.

"But-" Wendy muttered. She really wanted to know if Prilla had ever met Peter Pan, her first love.

Prilla dressed up in a pink nightgown and started to brush her long red locks. She looked at herself in the mirror. They were never this clear in Pixie Hallow. She stopped as she heard a knock at the door.

"Prilla, are you decent?" John called from behind the door.

"John?" Prilla whispered to herself. She brushed her hair a few more times and straightened her dress. She didn't know why she was getting all worked up just to talk to John, but here she was!

"You may enter," Prilla called. She held her breath as John entered the room. He was dressed in a night shirt and pants.

"Prilla, you look quiet lovely in that dress." John complimented. Prilla could feel herself blush. Why did she keep having these fluttery feelings with this boy?

John straightened his glasses. "Prilla I-" He was interrupted as Prilla took his glasses off his face.

"What are these windows on your face?" Prilla asked. They reminded her of Bobble's goggles.

John laughed and took them from her. "I know, my glasses are huge, right? I wish they would invent some sort of caps for your eyes so we would not need these.

Prilla shrugged. "I like them. They make you look intelligent." She smiled shyly as she told him this.

John looked at her and then slowly smiled. "Do you really mean that? Most children at my school think they're ridiculous."

Prilla stepped toward him. "John if they're going to judge you by your eyes, then they are not true friends at all."

He smiled. "I suppose you are right." He looked away for a second. "I came up here wondering..would you like to go to the park with me, tomorrow?"

Prilla could feel the butterflies in her tummy speed up their flutter. "Yeah um, sure!"

He turned his head to some music coming from the radio. (A/N: Did they have THOSE back then? I think they had the prehistoric kind) "I love this song. Have you heard of it Prilla?"

Prilla walked over to the radio. "How did you get the people trapped in this odd box? And how do you find instruments small enough?" she tapped on the radio.

John held back a chuckle. Prilla seemed like an odd girl, but she was cute and.. sweet. He bowed to her and stretched out his hand. "Would you like to dance, m'lady?"

Prilla gave a little sharp gasp. She had gone to dances before, but never with a boy! However, she didn't want to seem rude. "S-Sure." She took his hand and he pulled her close.

The music, as she later found out, was called a 'Waltz". John must have had a lot of practice, for he swept her off her feet. Laterally. Prilla tried to copy what she learned from Vidia and Elwood dancing, but she never really got a chance to practice. However, John made it seem so simple. Twirling her, and spinning her around the room. Prilla could feel the butterflies again.

"JOHN! It's time for you to head off to bed!" George called. "I'd better not catch you in Prilla's room!"

"Father!" John shouted, a line of blush forming across his face. He let go of Prilla. 'I'm sorry about that, Prilla."

"That's…O.K." she said. Quiet frankly, she didn't get what the big deal was.

He left the room just as Michael entered it. "Prilla could I talk to you for a minute?" Prilla noticed he had a few tear stains on his face.

"Sure, come sit on my bed." He sat on her bed and looked at his bear. "Is something wrong?"

Michael sighed. "I told father what you told me about fairies. He says I need to grow up and forget about those stories." Prilla was really not starting to like Michael's father, telling him that their was no such thing as magic or fairies. "Father is so mean sometimes. I hate how he likes to make everyone miserable."

Prilla puzzled over that. "Michael, I don't think that's the case." For an instant, she remembered her queen's words from one year ago. "Sometimes being mad is a way of saying you're sad."

"What does that mean?" Michael asked.

Prilla motioned for him to lay next to her. "He may act mean and spiteful, but I'm sure he loves you a real lot."

"How do you know?" Michael asked as he laid beside her.

Prilla smiled. "I know by my friend Vidia. Would you like to hear the tale?"

Michael hadn't gotten a fairy tale in a long time, so he nodded eagerly.

Prilla pulled the covers over them and began. "Once upon a time, in a place called Pixie Hallow, a beautiful fairy named Vidia was born. She was kind, smart, witty, and the quickest fairy alive, and a sparrow man, a boy fairy that is, was madly in love with her. His name was Elwood. But before he could confess his love for her, an evil sparrowman named Deveon won her heart."

"He pretended to love her for months, but he was just using her to steal Pixie Dust. When Vidia found out, she became cold, selfish, and uncaring. She was like that for centuries, until a red-headed fairy was born. Spending more time with Vidia then anyone else, she got to see the old Vidia show once in awhile.

"She helped Vidia when she was in trouble, and Vidia actually tried to help her in a situation. Then came the day they were chased by a hawk. Vidia had been grabbed by it, and the red-head fairy used her talent to save her. However, that resulted in the red-head fairy getting hurt, but Vida surprised her by giving up her dignity to save her."

"After that, Vidia and the fairy decided to be friends. The fairy even got Vidia to go to a dance! Vidia shared a dance with Elwood, but it reminded her of Deveon, so she flew off. The fairy followed her, and they caught some evil fairies stealing some dust! They got them to leave, but all the fairies accused Vidia of stealing the dust. Angered and hurt by this, Vidia left Pixie Hallow."

"The fairy and Elwood really missed her, and their troubles were not over yet. The fairy was kidnapped by the evil fairies and was taken to their queen. The reason she was stealing Pixie Dust was because she could transform it so when she put a fairy in it, they would become an evil fairy. And that's exactly what she intended to do to the red- head fairy."

"But joining together, Vidia and Elwood came to her rescue, and who should Vidia run into? Deveon, the evil sparrowman himself! For once, Vidia was speechless, but the fairy had something to say. She told him off for what he did to Vidia. He was ready to destroy them, but Elwood came and sacrificed himself for them."

"Elwood finally got his chance to confess his love for Vidia, as she realized hers. But the moment wasn't long, for the fairy had been grabbed again and was about to be transformed! Vidia raced to her rescue, but was trapped in a wing-trap. Making the ultimate sacrifice, she cut off her wings and rescued the red-head. But Deveon was hot on their trail, and soon caught up to them."

He tore poor Vidia apart. He would have burned her alive if Elwood hadn't of come back to the rescue. He fought Deveon, and destroyed him and the evil dust all together. However, the dust being destroyed made the whole knothole collapse. Using quick thinking, the red-head defeated Sennia and Elwood got them out alive."

"The queen of Pixie Hallow had told everyone about Vidia's story, and they were all sorry for accusing her for stealing the dust. But it seemed like it was too late. Vidia was dead. Then the fairy got an idea. She went to every child's home and convinced them to believe in fairies, and once they all agreed, Vidia was saved, and she was happy to. She found true love and a true friend."

Michael yawned. "What a great story. I'll always believe in fairies. It could be dangerous not to. Thanks for the story, Prilla." He sat up and kissed her on the cheek, then fell right asleep.

Prilla touched her cheek, lightly. It was odd, being the role model for a change. But she liked it.

111111111

"Vidia dear, you haven't touched your fish!" Mike pointed out.

Vidia looked at the disgusting, dead creature. "I don't eat meat. Nobody does where I come from." Vidia had done some horrible things in the past, but eating animals…that was just wrong.

Demetri laughed. "Where are you from?" he asked as he reached for her fish.

Vidia looked around at the dinner table. Should she tell them where she came from? No, she didn't need them thinking she was crazy. "I'm from…" Dang it, I don't know any forests in this place! she thought.

"Oh, Amnesia?" Demetri asked, sympathetically.

Vidia was O.K with that. "Yeah, I come from the forest of Amnesia!" she declared.

Demetri and Mike exchanged a look, then burst out laughing. Vidia didn't know why.

"So Vidia….do you have a boyfriend?" Demetri asked, his tone turning serious.

Vidia thought about that. A boyfriend? A boyfriend was a friend who was a boy, right? "Not really. I mean, I'm on good terms with them, I suppose. But the only man in my life is really Elwood."

"That tree you keep dreaming about?" Demetri asked.

"I don't dream about trees." she whispered. She looked out the window and noticed it was a starry night. She secretly adored looking at stars. "If you both will excuse me, I'd like to take a step outside." She got up from the table and headed for the door.

Mike turned to his son. "Well Demi? What choo think of that?"

Demetri paused, then nodded. "Yes Pa, I think it'll be Vidia that I marry."

Mike shook his head. "Now son, think about this. You don't know nothing about this girl."

Demetri let out a little laugh. "Pa, she's beautiful. What else do I need to know?"

Mike nodded in agreement. "But you don't know if she'll say yes."

Demetri's eyes grew dark. "Oh, she'll marry me. I'll make sure of that!" he said, darkly.

Mike pointed a fork at him. "Son, don't you get all bipolar on the poor thing. You know you get rage attacks."

Demetri stood up. "I won't have to." he said.

Vidia looked up at the stars. She noticed the largest star twinkling brightly next to another. "That's were Neverland is." she thought. She sighed. She was becoming homesick. And friend sick. She missed Elwood and Prilla like crazy. She was working for these men who worked at a beach near London. Demetri had been a great help, but she would rather have Elwood.

She looked out into the ocean. Listening to the owls howl, the crickets sing, and the ocean play. She sighed at the peacefulness. She wish she could show Prilla the sight. She looked down at her feet and saw a very small patch of grass, and in it, a single pink flower.

Silently, she picked the flower. I used to be small enough to sit on this? she thought. She noticed the inside of the flower had some red in it. A red and pink flower. Of coarse that reminded her of her only true friend.

She looked around to make sure that no one was looking, and then placed the flower next to her heart. She looked up at the sky. "I miss you, Prills and Frills," she whispered, using her secret nickname for her. "I feel like I lost part of me." She winced at how sappy that sounded, but what could she say? Prilla was like her sister. She placed the flower behind her ear, so she could feel like she had a little part of her friend with her.

Demetri looked out the window. He noticed how beautiful she looked in the star light. 'You'll soon be mine." He whispered.

111111111

"C'mon guys, shouldn't we head off to bed?" Elwood asked. His new "friends" wanted to take him to a 'special place'.

"No way man, it's Saturday. Saturday is bar night." Iron Guns explained.

Elwood sighed. Why did he have a feeling this bar place was dangerous?

"All right, here we are Dare Devil!" Iron smiled. He pushed open the doors to a building. Elwood's mouth dropped open. There were people punching each other, kissing one another, and some were past out on the floor.

Elwood tried to make a run for it, but Iron Guns grabbed him by his shirt. "Chill brother, just take a seat and relax. I'll get us some drinks." He pushed Elwood onto a sofa.

"You do know I'm not your brother, right?" Elwood called, but Iron Guns was already gone. Elwood sighed and looked around. This place smelled _horrible. _He noticed some girls were looking at him and blowing kisses to him. Elwood tried not to make eye contact.

He turned his head to see a man sit next to him. "Hello," Elwood smiled. The man just sneered at him. Why can't I meet someone who has all their teeth? Elwood thought.

The man handed him a brown stick. "You look like you need a cigar."

Elwood didn't know what a cigar was, but the man made it sound like it was a pain remover. "Sure, thank you." He reached his hand out for it, but the man stuck it in Elwood's mouth. "What the-!?" Elwood panicked. The man then lit up the end of the stick.

Elwood began to cough uncontrollably and he spitted out the evil stick. "What the Kyto was that?!" Elwood didn't like using such dirty language, but this was ridiculous! Before the man could answer, Elwood moved to another seat.

Elwood laid his head back on the couch. He hated this place. Or at least the people he kept getting involved with. He prayed to Mother Dove that Vidia and Prilla hadn't gotten involved with them. He turned his head a little to the right and saw a woman. She had blond hair and a rather short dress.

Elwood sighed. "Are you going to shove a flaming stick in my mouth?" he asked.

The woman gave him a sly smile. "Nope, my name is Stella.'

Elwood smiled. "My name is Elwood." He noticed this woman had all her teeth.

Stella scooted closer to him. "Great night, huh? Usually the bar doesn't allow women to come, but tonight they're breaking all sorts of rules." She scooted closer until their thighs were touching. Elwood did not like that. He tried to scoot away, but the arm of the couch wouldn't let him.

"Um, I think I liked you better when you were over there." Elwood said, nervously.

Stella ran her fingers through Elwood's hair. "Oh, are you playing hard to get?"

"You're invading my personal space!" Elwood shouted. He noticed Stella's face was coming to close to his. "Miss, I have a sweetheart!"

"She doesn't have to know!" Stella puckered her lips.

"Aaaaaiiii!!" Elwood quickly got up from his spot. He ran until he got to the counter. He was a sweet, innocent man. How was he supposed to survive in a place where the people had no dignity?

"You O.K, son?" A man behind the counter asked. Elwood lifted his head from the counter.

"I'm having a rough day. Could I please have a drink?" Elwood asked.

The man nodded. "What would you like?"

Elwood thought about it. He was really tired. "Just give me the strongest thing you have." Water from the cleanest spring would be nice. he thought.

The man gave a chuckle and gave him a suspicious liquid. Elwood looked at it. It was yellow. Lemonade, perhaps? He took a big gulp of it and felt a sharp kick in his head. So not lemonade! He quickly stood up…and fell over.

He felt so dizzy. "What.. what was that? What's wrong with me?" He grabbed the counter, and stumbled to his feet. He looked around and saw that his vision was all fuzzy and weird. He also saw a woman with long, black hair in a ponytail walk by.

Vidia? It had to be!

He quickly ran to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Vidia! Thank Mother Dove, I found you!" He spun the woman around. Uh oh. Not Vidia.

"What's your problem?!" The woman punched him in the gut. Now Elwood was tired, sick, and in pain. He saw the room spin once more, before he collapsed on the ground. When will I ever find the girls? He thought as he passed out.

**1111111111**

**O.K, I didn't like being so mean to Elwood, he doesn't deserve it! Don't worry, he'll get his time. Just like the last story! But it's really Vidia who's going to have a hard time! Just you wait!**

**P.S. I'm really open for suggestions. I keep feeling like somethings missing! But make it sweet!**


	7. The Last Straw

**Beachgrlsmiles! You're not dead! Hooray! (sigh) I really didn't try to make this Peter Pan world seem modern, I guess I failed there. However, the story rocks, right!?**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still own nothing.**

**11111111**

It was the next morning, and in the kitchen, two parents were talking about a certain red-head.

"George, you can't honestly be serious!" Mary pleaded. What her husband was suggesting was unbelievable! "She's nothing but a small girl!"

George rubbed his eyes. "Mary, there's something not quite right about her! She thought we make muffins by putting ice cream in a pot! She talks as if she was from a fairy tale! I think the poor thing needs to go to an Insane Asylum!"

Mary scoffed. "Just because she's a little strange, doesn't make her insane! We brought her into our house, and now you're thinking of locking the poor dear up!?"

"I'm trying to help! She's being-"

"Shush!" Mary pointed to Prilla entering the kitchen with a mop. "Good morning, Prilla dear." Prilla winced at the name, but faked a smile anyway.

"I decided to help you out with the one thing I know how to do: cleaning!" She took the cleaning utensils and walked over to a corner.

Mary sent George a smug glance. "Why thank you Prilla, how thoughtful of you."

George cleared his throat. "Well uh, we'll just be out of your way." He stood up and grabbed his newspaper.

Prilla smiled. "Oh no, you guys just pretend I'm not here. I cleaned all the time back in Pixie Hallow." She ended that statement by putting her mop in the pail.

"Pixie Hallow?" Mary asked. She looked at George, uneasily. Wendy had chosen that moment to enter the kitchen for breakfast.

Prilla sniffed. After hearing from Michael about George not believing in fairies, she decided to blow her secret. Why should she keep it a secret? She was a fairy and she was proud of it! "Oh, well you see, I'm not actually a clumsy."

"A clumsy?" George asked. He gave his wife a questioning look. Mary bit her lip and shrugged.

"Prilla, what are you talking about?" Mary asked, deeply concerned.

Prilla turned to them and smiled. "Well, you see I'm a fairy who was transformed into a clumsy…or human being, whatever you're called."

George and Mary looked at her for an entire five seconds. "What!?" They asked in unison.

Wendy, however, believed her. "You are? Prilla, that is incredible!" She walked over to the fairy with a huge grin. "Do you know Tinker Bell?"

Prilla laughed. "Are you kidding? Next to Elwood and Vidia, she's my best friend! How do you know her?"

Wendy looked at her feet. "Well, I met her when Peter Pan came to visit me three years ago."

Prilla gasped. "Oh my Dove! You're THAT Wendy girl! Tinker Bell talks about you constantly!" Prilla couldn't believe it. She felt like she was living in one of Tinker Bell's tales!

Wendy gushed. "Really? Oh Prilla, what does she say about me?" She was practically bouncing with energy.

Prilla rubbed her arms. "Well, I really don't think I should repeat what she said in front of your parents." she mumbled.

Wendy gave a little chuckle, and then grabbed Prilla's hand. "C'mon Prilla, you can clean later. You must tell me everything about Pixie Hallow!" Before Prilla could protest, she had dragged her out of the kitchen.

George frowned at his wife. "Insanity." he simply said.

Mary frowned back. "Overactive Imagination."

11111111

In the streets of London, Vidia was trying to find her friends. She was tired of waiting for them to come to her, so she told Mike she was going into the city. O.K, if I were Elwood or Prilla, where would I be? she thought.

She tried to avoid all the clumsies that got in her way. Some men were winking at her, and it made her very uncomfortable. She tried to walk faster, but a man walked up beside her.

"Hello," he said, seductively. Vidia shuddered.

"Why are you talking to me?" She didn't see why she had to waste time with manners.

The man smiled. "I just don't see why a little lady like you is out here all by herself."

Vidia rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time for you um,…."

The man grabbed Vidia's hand and gave it a little shake. "I'm Iron Guns, I was just on my way to the 'store' to get some aspirin for my friend. He had a rough night, last night. He drank something that was bad for him."

Well, that boy's an idiot. Vidia thought. "I'm Vidia," she said. Maybe this guy could help her.

Iron Guns eyes fluttered. "Vidia? That name rings a bell. Let me think….no, I got nothing."

Vidia rolled her eyes. "Look, I know were you're getting at, but I'm on an important mission. Have you seen a little girl with red hair and a man-"

"Well, if you're not interested in me, maybe you could meet my friend! He's been trying to find his girl, but maybe you would be a better girl for him." Iron Guns suggested.

Vidia shook her head. "I have a man, and right now I'm trying to find him. So, if you can't help me find Prilla and Elwood, then I don't see any reason to talk to you." With that, she walked off.

Iron Guns pondered that. "Elwood? Hm….Dare Devil! Wait lady!" But she was al ready gone.

"Oops," Iron muttered under his breath.

111111111111

Elwood was lying in bed, an ice pack on his head. He. Felt. HORRIBLE. He had to do something. If he didn't, these people would be the death of him. He shuddered as he heard Iron Guns enter the room.

"Hey Dare Devil, I got you some aspirin." He handed him a bottle.

"Ooooh, stolen medicine." Elwood grumbled.

Iron chuckled. "I didn't steal this! I bought it from a friend."

Elwood had a feeling that this wasn't medicine, so he threw it over his shoulder. "Iron, I really appreciate all you've done for me." Not really,he thought, but decided to remain polite. "But I think I should be going now. I need to find Vidia and-"

"Oh YEAH! That's another thing!" Iron Guns laughed. "I saw your girl today."

Elwood sat straight up. "WHAT!?" He couldn't believe it….Vidia was O.K! His headache didn't seem to bother him anymore. "Where is she?"

Iron Guns laughed a little. "She's out looking for you, mate! That's one loyal babe, you got there!"

Elwood sighed with happiness. Vidia was out there searching for him! He couldn't wait to see her! "When's she coming here?"

Iron scratched the back of his head. "Oooh, I forgot to tell her where you were. I was too busy getting to know her!"

Elwood stared at him. "What?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. He stood up and, for the first time, looked him square in the eyes. "Not only did you not tell her where I was, but you tried to STEAL her?!!?"

Iron laughed. "Look who's getting tougher by the minute! Look man I-" But before he could finish, Elwood had punched him in the face! His head shot back with a snap!

Elwood was breathing heavily. The only fight he had ever had was with Deveon, to protect Vidia. That was it, wasn't it? Any time it came to Vidia, he would get violent. He didn't like it, but that was the price of being in love.

Elwood straightened up and cleared his throat. "Thank you for your hospitality, but I must find my Vidia. I am not a crook. I am not a thief. My name is Elwood. Now I am leaving." Before he could leave, Iron Guns placed a hand on his shoulder. Elwood could feel a fight coming on, so he clenched his fists.

Da- I mean Elwood, I'm so proud!" He quickly grabbed the boy in a lung crushing hug. "You've learned to stand up for yourself! You're officially a man!"

"Um, thanks?" Elwood was confused. Terribly confused.

Iron Guns laughed. "You're al right Elwood! Go out there and find your woman! If you ever need any help, 'ol Iron Guns, he'll help you out!"

Elwood cleared his throat. "Um, thank you.." he said as he slowly backed out the door.

Clumsies will forever remain a mystery to me, he thought.

11111111

**I now this chapter was a little short, but that's just because the next chapter will be very important! Don't worry, Elwood is getting stronger, but he's still a really sweet guy!**

**More review= Faster updates**


	8. A Reunion!

**Hi everybody! I'm glad you all like my story, I feel like I need to stretch it more for some reason. I'll try harder at that! I'll try listening to music, tell me if my chapter is better!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters that seem unfamiliar to you.**

**11111**

Prilla had finally found a place that made her feel at home: The park. Sure she passed it when she was running for dear life two days ago, but it had been dark out and she hadn't seen it's glory. Finally, a place with lush, green grass, flowers in their full bloom, and the sky was perfectly cloudless.

"John, why didn't you tell me such a beautiful place existed?" Prilla asked her companion, giving a little twirl of happiness.

"It's just the park, Prilla. Don't they have this where you come from?" John asked as he ran to catch up with her.

Prilla gave a little giggle. "Well yes, but everything is _a lot _bigger!" She twirled around him, giggling. John felt his heart throb. He had really come to love that laugh. Surely I could not be falling in love at such a young age? John thought to himself.

Prilla hadn't felt this free since she arrived at the mainland, although she wasn't complaining about the family that took her in. She really appreciated Mary and George's hospitality, she enjoyed telling tales of Pixie Hallow to Michael, she found it relaxing to teach Wendy about the way of the pixies……and then there was _John…._

"So Prilla, what is your home like anyway?" John asked, trying to guess where this odd yet enchanting girl came from. Maybe America?

Prilla turned to face him. "Well, we all work very hard to make our home and yours as beautiful as it can be!" At the moment, Prilla had forgotten she had never told John she was a fairy.

John was confused at first, and then snapped his fingers, "Oh! You mean trading exports?"

Prilla was quiet for a minute. "O.K?" She said at last.

John cleared his throat before saying, "So tell me about these two friends you've lost. What were their names? Veronica and Ernie?"

Prilla held back a laugh with her hand. "No, Vidia and Elwood!" Her good mood disappeared at the thought of her beloved fast-flyers. "I still don't know if they're dead or not. I really miss them." Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks, so she quickly rushed to a bench to compose herself. She really wished John didn't have to see her like this.

John became deeply concerned for her and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. Why had he even asked about her friends that she had no idea of were abouts!? "Prilla, I'm very sorry." He took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I shouldn't have mentioned them."

Prilla shook her head. "No, I'm sorry for crying. It's just…the woman who seperated us might have killed them, and I'm afraid I may never know." She quickly rubbed her eyes to dry her tears. "I want to tell you about them. If they really are dead, I want to tell them to the world."

John nodded and waited for her to continue. Prilla took a deep breath and got started. "I'll start with Elwood. He was like my brother. We loved to talk about Vidia together, and when I was feeling down, he knew how to get a chuckle out of me. He had this bad habit of talking quicker than he could think, but Vidia would find a way to help him with that. Every time he did it, she would smack him in the head. He was a loyal friend and he loved Vidia more than anything. He-"

"Why do say things like 'he had' or 'he did'? You don't know if he's dead." John interrupted.

Prilla toyed with her fringe. "John, if he is, then the world has been rid of the symbol of loyalty." She bit her tounge to surpress her tears.

"Vidia…" she choked a bit. "Vidia is a sarcastic, sweet, self-centered, giving, funny, and strange woman. She's my greatest friend. Yes, others have been there for me more, but Vidia…we've been through so much together. We have a bond. We're both so different then all the others, and once you get to know her, she's one of the truest friends you'll ever receive."

Prilla gave up trying to hold back her tears and let them fall. "John, what if they're alive? I've been here having a grand time and they're out there probably searching the whole town for me!" She held her face in her hands and wept. "I'm such a terrible friend."

She hushed her sobs as she felt John take her in his arms. "Prilla, you are one of the most magnificent girls I haveever met. You can't just roam around London until you find them. I'm positive your friends will find their way to you."

Prilla nodded against his chest. John was right. Elwood never gave up when it came to people he cared about, and Vidia was too strong to be destroyed. She lifted her head to thank him, but just wound up staring at him. The fluttery feeling was returning to her stomach.

They stared at each other for a minute before Prilla slowly removed his glassess. His eyes were so deep, as deep as chocolate fudge. She felt herself blush at the warmness and welcome that was radiating off of him. He's so kind…Prilla thought to herself.

John was also looking deep into Prilla's eyes. Those two little shining stars. Her freckles were the most adorable little things he had ever seen, and her hair was like it was made to toy with. She's so…extraordinary. he thought.

And before either knew what they were doing, their lips had made contact.

It was just a simple lip-press kiss, but Prilla would remember it for the rest of her life. She had never once kissed a boy or even felt this way about one, but she liked it. She was kissing a boy. A_ clumsy _boy. When they pulled apart, both of their cheeks were on fire.

"Let's get home." John took her hand and helped her off the bench.

"Let's," Prilla agreed.

1111111111111

"That is the _last _time I climb up a 200- whatever feet clock tower!" Vidia complained, as she hopped off the cart that had driven her to the sea side resort. She was exhausted. She has spent the whole day in Big Ben trying to get a lay of the land. No luck finding her companions.

She kicked off her shoes as she walked down the beach. "Would it kill them to grow some grass out here?" she muttered under her breath. However, her anger was soon replaced by concern. Where _were _those two?

"Hey Vidia!" Demetri called from the shack. He waved a hand to her and Vidia weakly returned it.

Once Vidia had reached the shack, she groaned. "Dove, I looked from the tallest tree in this awful place, but I couldn't find my friends!"

Demetri laughed and grabbed her hand. "Would you like me to help you find you friends?" he said, kindly.

Vidia gave him a weak smile. "Really? Demetri, that would be splendid." Maybe this clumsy isn't so bad after all," she thought.

She turned around to enter the shack, but Demetri still held her hand. "Uh, Demetri? Let me go now." She tugged on her hand, but he held an iron grip

Demetri took a deep breath. "Vidia, will you marry me?"

Vidia raised an eyebrow. Merry him? What does that mean? ……well, 'merry' means 'happy', right? He's helping me out so…why not make him happy? Vidia thought.

"All right," she said, oblivious to the meaning of the her words.

She was surprised to see his face light up like a candle. "Really? Oh, Vidia thank you! You won't regret this!" And then, he pulled her in his arms and planted a big kiss on her lips!

Vidia was in shock as Demetri entered the shack. That clumsy had just kissed her!!!!! She began rubbing her lips fervently.I hope that wasn't part of the 'merry' thing, because I'm certainly not doing that again!

With a sigh, Vidia made her way to her room, still rubbing her lips. I take it back, I don't like that clumsy at all. She sighed as she fell into her bed, and hugged the pillow to her side. She was about to fall asleep, when she heard a faint knocking on her window.

Grumbling, she was about to yell out the window for whoever to be quiet, but stopped. She couldn't believe who she saw.

"Tinker Bell?!" Vidia asked, disbelievingly. She opened the window and laid her hand out for Tinker Bell to walk in. "Wow, was I really this tiny?" Vidia muttered.

Tinker Bell looked Vidia up and down as if she were a new tree. Her little mouth popped open and she spread her arms out wide and made a surprised ringing noise.

"What? Tinker Bell….Oh Dove, I'm a clumsy now! I can't understand a word you're saying!" Vidia groaned.

Tinker Bell looked like she was going to faint. Vidia smiled a bit. "Yes, I know. Sennia did this to me!"

Tinker Bell pondered for a minute, put on a cute smile and clapped her hands, resulting she looked around her.

Vidia pondered at what she meant. "Hm…Oh! Oh no, I don't know where Prilla is!"

Tink snapped her fingers and tapped her foot. Then she flew up to Vidia's face and gave her a loving glance, along with looking very shy. She looked around her.

Vidia sighed. "No, I don't know where Elwood is either! I'm trying to find them. This clumsy named Demetri is going to help me."

Tinker Bell gave her a questioning look. Vidia sighed. "Come now, Tink! I know I've been rotten in the past, but I would never betray Elwood for anything! Especially not for a clumsy!"

Tink, knowing this, nodded in acknowledgement. Then her face grew frantic. She pulled on Vidia's fringe and waved her arms around. "What's wrong, Tink?" Vidia asked.

Tink tried to make herself look tall and gave her an evil smile. "Charades? Fine. Leat's see…Sennia, right?" Tink nodded.

Vidia had never stopped to ask herself what Sennia could do with her new found powers. "What about her?"

Tink flew out the window and grabbed a few grains of sand. She practically shoved it to Vidia.

Vidia thought about it. "Sand?…Grains? Dust? Pixie Dust?" Tinker Bell shook her head and grabbed a strand of Vidia's hair, then held it up to the dust.

Vidia strummed her fingers against her lips. "My hair? Dust? Shiny dust? Um, long…shiny….black! Black Dust!"

Tinker Bell nodded, happily. She then threw the dust on herself and imitated turning in to a monster.

Vidia bit her lip. "She's turning fairies into monarks?! How? We got rid of the last of the dust!"

Tinker Bell shrugged her shoulders, and shook her head. She had no idea.

Vidia sighed. "So Pixie Hallow needs my help again? Can't handle anything without me, can you?" She smiled at Tink's angry expression.

"All right Tink, I know you and I have had a lot of spats in the past, but I actually… need your help." Tink smiled at this.

"I need you to head to Pixie Hallow, steal that weird wand of hers, and bring it back here, O.K? You think you can steal and do something naughty for once in your life?"

Tink stuck out her tongue and then flew off. "Bring clothes!" Vidia called. She sighed and sank into the bed. Finally she was getting somewhere. All she had to do now was find Prilla and Elwood. And with Demetri's help, she knew she would find them.

111111111

Elwood groaned as he walked down the streets of London. Vidia was wandering around this strange place, and he couldn't even get a lead on her! He was starting to lose hope. What if he never saw Vidia or Prillaagain? How was he going to survive? He rubbed his eyes and held back a yawn. He didn't have anywhere to stay anymore, and he was getting tired.

Maybe Mother Dove was watching over him, or maybe it was pure luck, but at that moment, Elwood picked the right moment to look up. He was wondering how clumsies got their trees to look like boxes, when he noticed one of the windows open….and a little girl's head was sticking out.

Elwood's mouth dropped open. Could that be….?! He quickly ran as fast as his legs would carry him to the building and started to bang on the door.

"Priilla?! Is that you!?? Prilla!!!!"

11111111

Prilla had Michael right beside her and was pointing to where Neverland was to the young one. She had just got done telling him that she was indeed a fairy. "Do you have many adventures there?" Michael asked.

Priilla giggled. "Tons, but I think this one here in the Mainland? I think it's been the best." She smiled at the look on Michael's face. "Yes, I love living here. It's nice to have…family. Why, if I just knew where my friends were-"

"Prilla!" Mary called from downstairs. "Someone is here to see you!"

Prilla sent Michael an apologetic smile, and headed down the stairs. "Yes ma'am? Who's-" she stopped as she saw who was at the door. No, it couldn't be! Could her luck be this pure?!

"ELWOOD!!!!!" she called, dizzy with happiness.

"PRILLA!!!!" Elwood shouted, also unbelievably happy.

Prilla quickly ran into her friend's arms and embraced him, tightly. "I thought you were dead…" Prilla sniffled. She relaxed as she felt Elwood's fingers run threw her hair.

"It's O.K, Prilla, we're back together again. That's all that matters." Elwood bit his lip as he pulled away from her. "Prilla….do you know where Vidia is?" As happy as he was to find his best friend, he _had _to know where Vidia was to be completely happy.

Prilla looked at her feet. "I thought she was with you." she whispered.

Elwood sighed and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry Prilla, we'll find her. She's Vidia! She's a little hard to avoid."

Prilla laughed. She had missed Elwood's sense of humor. "I really hope so, Elly. But I'm so glad I found you!"

Elwood laughed. "Hey, don't steal my credit! _I _found _you!_" He gave her a little twirl before setting her down. "You would not believe what I've been through!"

George cleared his throat, causing Prilla to remember they were there. "Oh sorry! Elwood, this is George and Mary! They've been so good to me."

Georg stuck out his hand. "How do you do?" Elwood examined the man's hand. Why was he sticking it out? There was nothing in it.

Prilla motioned to the three children that had come down the stairs. "This is John, Elwood. My special friend."

Elwood was about to talk to John, until he heard 'special friend,' then he turned to Prilla. "What do you mean 'special friend?"

Prilla shrugged, growing shy. Elwood was quiet, and then turned to glare at John. "What does she mean by that?" He growled.

John began to sputter, but stopped once Elwood doubled over in pain. Little Michael had just kicked Elwood in the shin! "Owww!" he cried.

"You can't take Prilla back! You lost her!" Michael shouted, angrily. George quickly scooped up Michael and scowled at him.

"I'm terribly sorry for that!" he apologized.

Elwood gave a little chuckle. "No, it's O.K. I deal enough of that with Vidia! She's feisty, but I love her!"

Wendy held out her hand. "I'm Wendy, it's a pleasure to meet you." There was that strange clumsy hand thing again…

Prilla whispered in Elwood's ear. "Elwood, it's _the _Wendy! The Wendy Girl!"

Elwood gasped. "In the flesh?! I can't believe it! You're the tramp who stole Peter from Tinker Bell!" he didn't realize how rude that sounded until after he said it.

"Why I never!" George cried out.

Wendy came to Elwood's rescue. "Father calm down, it's just a story that goes around Pixie Hallow!"

George groaned. "No Wendy, you _can't _still be believing in that nonsense!" Prilla scowled at this, but Elwood was shocked.

"What nonsense? It's all true!'" He earned a confused look from Mary, George, and John.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

Elwood smiled, pridefully. "Well, Prilla and I are actually fairies- Well, she's a fairy, I'm a sparrowman-, but Sennia turned us into clumsies like you!"

"Wha- Are you this child's father?!" George cried.

Elwood shook his head and wrapped his arm around Prilla. "No, being a sparrowman, I can't become a father. I'm nothing but a friend!"

Prilla pushed him, playfully. "C'mon Elwood, you know you take good care of me!"

Wendy cleared her throat. "Well I for one want to hear about your Sennia encounter! Come into the kitchen, and I'll put on some tea!"

Elwood nodded, thankful for something good to drink. "Is it just me, or does that Mary woman look a lot like Queen Clarion?"

Prilla nodded and giggled as they walked into the kitchen. It felt so good to have Elwood back.

However, George and Mary were not as pleased. George turned to his wife. "That grown man is responsible for that little girl? He's her gaurdian? He thinks he's a fairy!! Is that overactive imagination!?"

Mary sadly shook her head. "No, that is insanity."

George held his wive's hands. "Mary, that man cannot be safe. I think he might even wind up hurting Prilla. I'm thinking…."

Mary nodded. "Yes, that man…that grown man…he needs to be locked up." I'm sorry, Prilla…, she thought. But he needs help..

11111111

**Just so you all know, this will NOT turn into a Prilla/Elwood fic! They have a strict brother/sister relationship! I just wanted to get that straight! So, I listened to my Ipod while writing this. Did it make my story better? also, they think the buildings are giant trrees, O.K?**


	9. Elwood finds out

**Sorry this took so long! Well, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Mike, Demetri, Sennia, Iron Guns, and the Monarks.**

* * *

A new day had dawned in London, and two fairies- gone- clumsy, had two children by them every minute.

"So, tell me more about your undying love for Vidia, Elwood." Wendy asked him at breakfast. She found the tales of the two lovebirds incredibly romantic.

Elwood smiled as he poked at his bacon with a fork. "What's left to tell? I've told you how we met, how we found our love, and how we got separated!" He did enjoy telling her about about Vidia, epecially since her parents had been kind enough to let him stay with them.

Wendy laid her face in her hands, dreamily. "I know! But there must be more! Have you two ever considered having children?"

Elwood smiled and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I already told you last night Wendy, fairies and sparrowmen cannot have children. There's no such thing as a baby fairy."

Wendy made her face into a pout. "Well, how do you know if you don't try?" she said, a little disappointed.

Elwood picked up a forkful of bacon before saying, "I'm not even sure Vidia would want a child. She's not very fond of children."

Wendy gave a little frown. "What about Prilla?" she asked.

Elwood smiled and replied, "That, my dear Wendy, is what we call a miracle, and anyway, I think I want to propose to Vidia when-"

At that moment, Prilla and Michael entered the kitchen, engrossed in a conversation about the pirates of Never Land**_._**

"Have you ever met Captain Hook, Prilla?" Michael asked, as they took their seats at the table.

Prilla nodded, solemnly. "Yes, once I was on a quest to save Mother Dove's egg, and I had to go right into his ship! Along with my friends- Elwood! Don't eat that!" Prilla stopped her speech to grab Elwood's wrist.

"What's wrong?" he asked, mouth full of bacon.

Prilla winced as she noticed this. "Elwood, do you know what that's made of?" She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Elly, that's pig!"

Elwood swallowed his bacon piece, and stared at her. "I'm sorry, pig?" He had never heard of of a 'pig.'

Prilla rubbed her arm, and said, "You know, an animal?"

Elwood suddenly turned green. "Oh my Dove!" With that, he quickly ran out of the kitchen, and out of the building.

He sat on the porch, trying to retch. People butchered innocent animals here!? He didn't even know what a pig was, and he was repulsed.

"Shoot! You need someone to hull you off there, boy?" a southern voice said in front of him.

Elwood lifted his head to see a man in overalls and black boots in front of him. "No thank you sir, I-I just accidentally ate…..an animal." He placed his hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting all over this man's shoes.

The man chuckled and said, "What's with you kids and eatin' healthy?" He then stretched out his hand, and helped the poor boy to his feet. "My name is Mike, I'm the town's fisherman. I live down at the beach…"

Elwood scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry, but I haven't seen any beaches here in London…. That is where we are, right?" he added quickly.

Mike gave him a slap on the back. "Aw, good one! 'Coarse there's no beach near here! It's down near the country part of here! Y' know, the parts not covered in thugs and what not."

That sounded good to Elwood. "Pardon me for saying so, but I notice that your accent is much different than the ones I've heard around here."

Mike gave a hoot of laughter. "Yeah I know, I'm actually from a very far away country, you've probably never heard of it."

Elwood suppressed a laugh. "Yeah, I know what that feels like."

Mike rubbed his hands together and smiled. "Yeah, I just came down here to get some drinks; my son's getting married!"

Elwood smiled. "Oh well, congratulations, sir! May they spend the rest of their lives together!"

Mike clapped his hands together. "Oh yes! She's a real cutie, too! A little bit of an attitude, but as pretty as a flower!"

Elwood crossed his arms across his chest and thought about that. "She seems like quite the woman…" he mumbled.

Mike wrapped an arm around Elwood in a brotherly hug. "Yes! Even her name is cute! Vidia! Quite a title, right?"

Elwood didn't reply. He was too busy making sure that his heart was still beating. He felt ice cold all over. _No, it couldn't be my Vidia_, he thought to himself. He grabbed the man by his overall straps. "You have to tell me! What does she look like?"

Mike's eyes widened at the boy's sudden change of attitude. "Well, she has long, black hair, blue eyes, and… oh yeah, she always calls us 'dear' or 'darling.'"

Elwood's mind went blank. "How… How could she do this to me?" he whispered. He slowly released the man, but remained quiet.

"Well… you know, you're invited, so….. See ya!" Mike said, a little worried about the boy's stillness.

As Mike walked off, Elwood whispered to himself, "I wouldn't go to that wedding if I was dying on this ground."

His biggest fear had come true. Vidia no longer loved him. She had found a clumsy to love for all eternity. He sat on the steps, and buried his face in his hands. Is this what it felt like when Deveon betrayed Vidia? No, it must have felt worse. Vidia had been in love with Deveon for about six months. Elwood had been in love with her for centuries.

He was filled with mixed emotions. Hurt, confusion, coldness, anger, sadness…. All the ingredients of heart break.

"Vidia….. Why?" he moaned.

**

* * *

**

"Elwood, that can't be true!" Prilla said, as she rubbed her friend's back. He was lying face down in the couch.

"It's true Small and Pink, she's in love with another man." Came his stifled voice from the couch.

"But she loves you! I just know she does!" Prilla refused to believe that Vdia had moved on.

"Not anymore. She loves that….._fish boy!" _he groaned.

Prilla pondered this. She knew deep in her heart that Vidia would never hurt Elwood like she had been. She also knew Vidia did not fall in love easily. Furthermore, she also knew the fast-flyer had a distaste for clumsies….. It just didn't add up!

"Elwood, I can't believe after everything you two have been through, she would just leave you for some… clumsy!" Prilla pressed.

Elwood moved his face a bit so one eye was looking at her. "You're one to talk about loving clumsies; I see the way you look at that John boy!"

Prilla blushed. She had hoped that Elwood would ignore the new feelings forming in her life. No such luck. "This isn't about John and I, it's about you and Vidia! Let's just think about this. I mean, why would Vidia want to be with _anyone _besides you for all eternity? I mean, you just told _me _what marriage was…"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Elwood! None of us knew what marriage was until you learned it from that Iron guy and… and you just told _me! _So maybe Vidia didn't know what marriage was, and accidentally agreed!"

Elwood shifted again, so both eyes were facing her. "You think so?"

Prilla smiled and patted his arm. "I know so! And the best part is that you know where she is now! Go hop a cart, and go down to that beach!"

Elwood sat up and looked at her. "You're not coming with me?'

Prilla smiled and said, "This is something you two need to work out alone, but bring her here when you're done!"

Elwood nodded his head in acceptance. "You're right, Prilla! I'm taking her back, and I'm willing to fight for her!"

Prilla patted his hands. "Try not to get violent unless absolutely necessary, O.K?"

Elwood made a little pout face. "Fine."

* * *

Elwood had hopped a cart and was holding his breath as the horses took him out into the country. Terrible, and paranoia thoughts haunted his mind.

What if Vidia _did _learn what marriage was and accepted it?

Why would Vidia agree to do something she didn't even know about?

Was there a possibility that she was being _forced _to marry this man?

Elwood scowled. If the last thought was true, he would make sure this man suffered.

"All right sir, here's your stop." The man called. Elwood paid the man with the coins that Wendy had given him, and left.

As the cart rode off, Elwood examined his surroundings. Wide open, sandy fields. A clear, blue ocean. A salty tinged breeze. Why couldn't Sennia have dropped him off _here?_

"Vidia? Vidia!" Elwood called. No answer. He looked around until he saw a little shack off into the right. "Vidia?" he called again, walking towards the shack.

It was the only piece of civilization he could see, so she had to be in there. He knocked at the door. No answer. He sighed and looked through the window.

"Hey!" Elwood jumped at the booming voice behind him. He turned to see a tanned, muscular man. He walked up to Elwood while sizing him up. "What do you think you're doin'?"

Elwood realized how bad this looked, and stepped away from the shack. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for Vidia."

The man sneered at Elwood. "Why do you want to see her? You know her from somewhere?"

Elwood nodded, feverishly. "Yes, she's my sweetheart!" he explained.

The man's eyes seemed to glow with fury. "What!? Little man, you are mixed up! Vidia happens to be _my _fiance'!"

Elwood gave him a blank look. "I'm sorry…. That would be what?"

Demetri looked at him as if he had just shown him a third arm. "That means we're going to get married, stupid."

All of Elwood's fear quickly turned into anger. So _this _was the man who had stolen Vidia from him! "I'm sorry, but Vidia and I are together. My name is Elwood, I'm sure she's mentioned me."

Demetri recalled Vidia saying his name a few days ago, but he wasn't about to tell him that. "No, never heard of you. Vidia has been too busy getting to know me!" he lied.

Elwood scowled. "I've known Vidia for…. A very long time. _You've _just met her a few days ago!"

Demetri scoffed. "What does _that _have to do with anything? She's gorgeous, and she agreed to marry me! She's obviously understands that I'm a much more attractive husband.

Elwood was horrified. "Is _that _why you want to marry her!? Because she's beautiful!?" He could not allow Vidia to marry this jerk. Even if she no longer loved him.

"Yeah I mean, what else is there?" Demetri asked, nonchalantly.

"Hello! Her personality? Her intelligence? There's so much more to her then just her looks! Things that would be completely wasted on an imbecile like you!" he growled.

He was taken by surprise as Demetri pushed him away from him. "You better watch it, little man. I'm not afraid of breaking tooth picks."

Elwood remembered how he had fought Deveon to protect Vidia, but he had been the same size as him. Demetri was a lot bigger. For a minute he considered backing down, knowing he could never take down such a huge, and masculine clumsy….. But then he thought about _his _Vidia, being trapped with a man who didn't truly love her.

"And I'm willing to punch a frog!" Elwood growled. He was going to die before he let this creep have her.

Demetri threw his head back and laughed. "You are one crazy, little man. Look, I suggest you leave before this gets ugly. And just forget about the girl, because she belongs to _me._"

Elwood could no longer put up with this. He drew his fist back, and as quick as lightning, punched Demetri in the face! It wasn't enough to make his head snap back, but enough to leave a mark.

Demetri glared at Elwood with burning eyes. "Why you little piece of-" He sharply grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off his feet.

Elwood struggled in the man's grip, but couldn't break free.

Demetri sent a punch to Elwood's face, cutting his cheek. Elwood ground his teeth, pulled his feet back, and kicked Demetri in the face, forcing him to release the him.

Elwood then moved quickly, and then tripped Demetri on his butt by kicking his ankles. As he was about to step on his face, Demetri shot his foot up, and kicked Elwood in his groin.

Elwood doubled over in pain. He had never been hit there in his life, and the pain was unbelievable. As he was bent over in pain, Demetri took the oppurtunity to bash him on the head.

Lower area and head throbbing, Elwood crumbled into the sand. No… I can't let him win… he thought to himself. Demetri smiled, turned Elwood over, and punched him right in the gut.

Gasping for air, Elwood tried to stand up, but Demetri punched him in the head again. Elwood saw a few spots appear before he fell back into the sand, unconscience.

* * *

"Last time I go fishing. Period." Vidia said, as she walked back to the shack. She had tried the fishing thing again (despite her disgust for eating animals), and had only gotten her feet tangled in the net.

She was muttering to herself as she walked across the beach. "I mean really, why does everyone want to eat animals here? Doesn't anyone like a nice piece of fruit?"

She saw Demetri by the shack, and waved to him. "Hey! Deme-" She stopped as she saw a man lying in the sand, right next to him. A man who looked awfully familiar. "No…" she whispered.

She ran the rest of the way to Demetri, gasping. "It can't be.." she told herself.

"Hi Vidia!" Demetri smiled. "I just had to…"

But Vidia wasn't listening to him. She knelt beside the unconscious man. Sure enough, it was who she feared it was.

"Elwood!" She shook him by the shoulder. "Elwood, wake up!" He didn't respond. Vidia pressed her ear to his chest. His heart was still beating. She sighed with relief, then turned to glare at Demetri. "What did you do to him?"

Demetri shrugged. "I showed this insect what happens when you get in between me and my fiancee."

Vidia gave him the biggest scowl she had ever given. "This just so happens to be my guy! How could you do this to him!?"

Demetri frowned. "He was asking for it! He came here to try take you away, then he punched me!" He pointed to Elwood as if he was a dog.

In all her life, Vidia had never hated anyone as much as she did Demetri right then. Not even Deveon. "He's one of the two people I was trying to find, you idiot!" she screamed at him. "He's my lover!"

Demetri's frown deepened. "You mean _was_, you agreed to marry me!"

Vidia stood up. "So? I agreed to make you happy! I see now that was a mistake!"

Demetri took a menacing step towards her. "You agreed to marry me JUST TO MAKE ME HAPPY?!?!" he bellowed.

Vidia wasn't intimidated. "Of coarse I did! Isn't that the point?"

Demetri's fists clenched. "Marriage is a life long bond between two people in love, stupid!"

Vidia's mouth dropped open. Wow… I really messed up there. she thought. "I am not in love with you! I'm in love with Elwood! I didn't know what I was getting into when I said 'yes'!"

"Vidia! That man is pathetic! You have some serious problems if you want to be with that… that… shrimp!"

Vidia poked him in the chest. "I don't know what a shrimp is, but don't you talk about him that way! He may not be incredibly strong, and handsome, but he's loyal, caring, and brave! A better man than you'll ever be!"

Demetri scowled, threw his hand back, and slapped Vidia across the face! "You need to get you head straight!"

Vidia touched the side of her cheek lightly. "I know you didn't just do that!" she said. This clumsy was out of his mind if he thought he was going to intimidate her!

Demetri was scowling a fierce scowl. "I took you in when you had no where to go, I taught you how to fish, and then you call me a horrible person?!'

Vidia snorted. "You took those privileges when you hurt the man I love! I'm not scared of you, and I'm not going to let you get away with this, you hot- tempered, egotistic, wretched…."

At that point, Demetri had had enough. A woman had never spoken to him like this before, and it infuriated him Being turned down for a weaker man. "You're going to eat those words!" he snarled, as he grabbed Vidia by the throat.

* * *

**Yeah, Vidia needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut, huh? Please review!**


	10. Betrayed

**All right, everybody! You guys ready for the next chapter?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Disney fairies? Much, much more Vidia stories…**

**

* * *

**

Prilla bit her lip, and looked up at Big Ben. 10:50? Where in the name of Mother Dove is Elwood?Prilla thought to herself. She had decided to wait for Elwood and Vidia where the carts usually passed by…..8 hours ago.

Prilla placed her face in her hands. She knew Vidia and Elwood needed to catch up with each other, but why couldn't they do it with her? She had been worried about Vidia to! Or maybe…they were arguing? Did Vidia really promise her life to another man? Or had Elwood refused to forgive her for the mistake?

Prilla hoped neither was the case. She didn't want her two closest friends fighting, and she was willing to play peacemaker. If only they would just _show up…_

She sat up as a cart pulled up right in front of her. "I knew they'd pass here!" Prilla declared. She smiled gleefully as the cart door opened….and it slowly faded as she caught sight of Elwood.

He was limping, holding up one foot as he got off the cart. He had a huge bruise on the side of his face, and a cut as red as Prilla's hair on his left cheek. But what seemed the most broken of all, was his eyes. They looked dull, lifeless.

"Elwood!" Prilla cried out. She quickly ran up to him, and gave him a shoulder to lean on. "Elwood…how bad did that fight between you and Vidia get?" Prilla (and practically everybody who knew her), knew Vidia could break a bone when she wanted to.

Elwood groaned as Prilla sat him down on the bench. "Vidia didn't do this to me, Demetri did." Elwood winced as Prilla rubbed his back. "I gave it all I had, but that obviously wasn't enough to stop a clumsy. He ate me, digested me, then threw me back up again." He laughed a little at the disgusted look on Prilla's face. "I've never felt so much pain and defeat in my life."

He pointed to Prilla's lower tummy. "Have you ever been kicked down there?"

Prilla blushed a little as she noticed he was referring to her….er, lower region. "Um…no."

Elwood gave her a hard stare. "It hurts, Prilla. It hurts a lot. It's not even funny." He sighed and placed his face in his hands. "I'm an imbecile. A worthless imbecile."

Prilla bit her lip, and grabbed his hand. "Elwood, that's not true! Remember how you defeated Deveon? You did that all on you-"

"No I didn't!" Elwood yelled, angry. "If that Black Dust hadn't been there, Deveon probably would have killed me!" He rubbed his eyes, tiredly. "The dust destroyed Deveon, not me."

Prilla thought about this. "You're the one who pushed him in the dust in the first place!" she said, with false cheerfulness. Elwood didn't remove his hands. Prilla sighed, pitying her friend's sorrow. Finally, she sighed, and patted his hand. "Well, Vidia and I both love you the way you are, and who you are is a kind, loyal, peace maker, not a hot-headed, uncaring, killer." Silence passed between them for awhile, before Prilla asked, quietly, "So…did you find Vidia?"

Elwood fin ally removed his hands. "No. I was knocked unconscience, and when I woke up, I couldn't find _anybody. _Not Vidia, not Demetri, not even Demetri's father." Elwood's head sunk. "I lost her."

Tears were beginning to form in Prilla's eyes. They had lost her _again?_ But right now, Elwood needed comfort. She couldn't be distracted with tears. "Are you ready to head home?"

Elwood raised an eyebrow. "We're miles away from home, Small and Pink."

Prilla gave a sort of half smile. "I meat with John ,and the others."

Elwood shrugged, still down. "Sure…whatever."

Prilla put on a bright smile. "Can you stand up?" Elwood shrugged, so Prilla took his arm, and helped him stand up. "I'll help you walk every step of the way if that's what you need." Prilla pulled his arm around her neck.

Elwood sighed, and said, "Prilla? I don't mean to get all sappy on you, but I'm proud to call you my sister."

Knowing they had a very deep friendship, Prilla smiled. "I don't think it was corny at all. In fact, it was the kindest gesture I've received since arriving here."

Elwood snorted. "Yeah, even from that John boy?"

Prilla sighed. "Elwood, will you let that go?"

Elwood smiled. "As your brother, I have to make sure boys stay away from you!" He laughed as Prilla frowned. "All right, all right, I'll leave you and John alone…..as long as you don't kiss him, I don't think I can handle that."

Prilla bit her lip. "Let's just…let's just go, O.K?" She groaned as she helped him along the streets of London.

* * *

After a few hours, Prilla and Elwood arrived at the house. They instantly realized something was wrong. Probably because of the carts and horses surrounding the building.

"Elwood, what's going on?" Prilla asked, wondering what the commotion was all about.

Elwood shrugged. "I hope everybody is all right." With that thought in mind, they trudged as quickly as they could to the front door. Almost instantly, they were surrounded by men in blue uniforms, with large helmets. "Oh no, not _these _guys again!" Elwood moaned as he recognized the men he encountered the first night he arrived at the Mainland.

"What's wrong? What's happened?" Prilla asked, getting frightened at the deep scowl on all their faces.

One man with a black moustache glared at Elwood, then grabbed Prilla by her arm. "Young lady, you need to come with us."

"What!?" Prilla cried, now completely terrified. Could these strangers really just _take _her? She struggled against their grip, but they kept a strong hold. "Let me go! I don't want to go with you guys! Elwood, help!"

Elwood gave the man an angry scowl. "You get you hands off her!" He took a half step forward, ready to yank Prilla out of the man's grip, but was stopped by a man grabbing both of his arms. Elwood was still weak from his fight with Demetri, so he couldn't break the hold. "Let go! We haven't done anything wrong!"

Prilla let out a whimper. They were in trouble? Elwood was right, they had done nothing wrong! "Mary! George! Please, help!" Prilla called. Maybe _they _could help straighten things out. She sighed with relief as George and Mary came out the door with the three children. "Thank Mother Dove! Mary, please tell them-"

Prilla was interrupted with Mary wrapping her arms around the confused and scared Prilla. "Oh thank goodness darling, you're all right! You've been gone for hours!"

"Mary! Tell them to let us go! You know us! We've done nothing wrong!" Elwood pleaded. He was just as scared and confused as Prilla. And to make matters worse, he couldn't stand being away from Prilla. He had already lost the love of his life, if he lost his best friend somehow….that was it. He would finally snap.

Mary bit her lip, and gave her husband a pleading look. George was unmoved. "_We _called them, chap."

Prilla was shocked. Her new friends had asked some strange people to take them away? "W-Why? I don't…I don't understand!"

Wendy grabbed her father's arm. "Father please, just let them go!"

George removed his arm. "Darling, it's for their own good." He pointed towards Elwood. "Look! The man had obviously been in a fight! Do you really want someone like _that _raising little Prilla?"

Elwood began to sputter. "Wha-? I'm not _raising _Prilla! I'm not her father!"

George scowled at him. "Then where _is _her father?" he said in a menacing voice.

Mary put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "George dear, that's really none of our-"

George gave his wife a look. "Mary! Can't you see? This man is a maniac!" He turned his gaze back on Elwood. "_Where _is her father!?"

Elwood pulled against the police's grip. "She doesn't HAVE a father! She's a fairy! Fairies don't have parents! I don't have one either!"

George looked at the police. "Do you see what I am referring to? He thinks he's from some sort of fairytale land!" He pointed towards Prilla. "He's even convinced the child that _she's _a fairy!'

Had Prilla been a fairy, her glow would be red. This man was basically calling Elwood crazy, and a liar! "I AM a fairy! We're telling the truth!"

"They are, Papa! We've seen a fairy before!" Michael piped in. "They _know _her! It's all true!"

"That's enough, young man!" George scolded. "This whole 'fairy land' is really getting old!"

That was it. Prilla had never really liked George since she heard that he didn't believe in fairies, but now that he was doing _this…_she _loathed _him. "No! It's _you _who's getting old! You've stopped beleiving in magic, and now you're trying to force it upon your children!" Everyone was surprised to hear this outburst come from little Prilla, especially Elwood. "I mean, if _this _is all fathers do, then I guess we fairies AREN'T MISSING MUCH!!"

Mary was heart broken. She knew Elwood was insane, but she could tell Prilla cared for him, deeply. She just wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. But George was. He looked at the police. "As you can see, Prilla is scatter brained. She needs to be taken to a good home, somewhere where the parents are _logical._"

"Father, you're not being fair!" Wendy wailed. "Prilla is not your child, you can't force her into the orphanage!"

"I don't know what an orphanage is, but I'm not going!" Prilla shouted. She sent a look towards her friend. "Elwood's not going either!"

George rubbed his eyes. "He's not going to an orphanage, Prilla. He's going….to an insane asylum."

Prilla was horrified. "You can't do that! I thought you were our friends! Elwood is not crazy!"

"Father, please!" John pleaded with his father.

But nothing could change the man's mind. "Please, take them away."

The police gently pulled Prilla towards the cart. "C'mon dear…"

"No!" Pilla struggled against their grip. "Let us go! Elwood!"

Elwood was also trying to get away from the man who were pulling him towards a cart. "I'm not crazy! Let us go!"

Prilla was starting to cry. She was going to be seperated from Elwood _again._ And who knew what they did to 'crazy' people.

"I can't take this anymore!" John shouted. He ran up to the police, and kicked them in the groin, forcing them to release Prilla. "Get out of here!"

Prilla was grateful for his bravery, but she couldn't leave. "No! I can't leave Elwood!"

Elwood sent her a fierce scowl. "Get out, Prilla! You staying here is not going to help either of us!"

Tears were falling from her eyes, while John was trying to keep the police away with his by head butting them or kicking them. Being a little on the small side, he was able to avoid all their grabs.

"I-I can't-" Prilla stuttered.

"Go get help or something!" Elwood shouted. "Just get-" But he didn't get to finish as the police pushed him into the cart.

"ELWOOD!!" Prilla screamed. Sobbing, she made a run for it. She couldn't help Elwood, and she was all alone again.

* * *

She ran through the streets of London, just like her first night here. She was hurt, confused, heart broken, and sad. She thought George, and Mary were her friends. But George had forced her, and Elwood to separate from each other. Mary…well _she _really didn't do anything, but she hadn't exactly helped.

"Whoa! Lil' lady! Where are you going?" A man had stopped his cart to talk to Prilla.

Prilla wiped her eyes. Where _was _she going? She thought about, and said, "That old beach. Can you take me there?" She had to Vidia. She had to be around there, somewhere.

The man scratched the back of his head. "Well, I don't want you wandering around here all alone…hope on." Prilla nodded her thanks, and jumped into the cart.

Prilla sighed, and leaned back in her seat. How could this have happened? How could _any _of this happened? They had defeated Sennia fair, and square, but she had to come back, didn't she? She had to come back, and ruin their lives. Right when everything was going so well. She had to make everything come crashing down. Now Elwood was in a clumsy prison, and Vidia was still missing.

She closed her eyes, and folded her hands. "Mother Dove….please let me find my friend…I really need her right now. If we really _are_two kindred spirits, let it be proven now."

* * *

**I hope you like this! Please make me happy, and review!**


	11. Who can you really trust?

**I'm sorry I took so long again! I was concentrating on finishing my other story. That is the LAST time I work two stories at once! But I ALWAYS continue my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I just own the jerks in this story.**

**

* * *

**

_Plip….plip….plip…plip_

Vidia listened to the steady beat of the water leaking from the mouth of the cave. She rubbed her arms to warm herself, and winced as she touched one of her bruises.

"That is the last time I trust a clumsy," Vidia whispered to herself, remembering how Demetri had beaten her when she had refused to marry him. Were all clumsies like that? She had made a mistake, that didn't give him any right to hurt her!

Next to the Deveon incident, she had never felt so humiliated in her life. She couldn't protect Elwood, and she actually had to _run _once Demetri started punching her. She was ashamed of herself for letting her selfish side come back, forcing her to leave Elwood. What if Demetri decided to kill Elwood?

She placed her face in her hands. "I can make it through this. I am the fastest- fast flyer in Pixie Hallow. I'm invincible…" but her voice faded with that. She looked around at the cave she was _hiding _in, and then at her torn tunic, and sighed. She was _not _invincible.

What made her invincible? She had been tricked into loving a monark who was using her. She was nearly _killed _by that same exact man, but was rescued by the man who she treated poorly, and a small fairy girl, representing everything she despised.

And when Elwood once again came to her rescue, could she help him out? No. She ran away from the bipolar clumsy.

And Prilla? Vidia sighed, and brushed a sneaky tear from her eye. She was tired of believing Prilla was out there somewhere. "She's dead," Vidia whispered to herself. "The only true friend I've ever had is dead, I just know it."

Vidia groaned, and picked up a little pebble, toying with it absent- mindedly. What was she supposed to do? She had no way home, and the two most important (or rather only important) people in her life were probably dead.

She looked at the side of the cliff. I wonder if that jump is big enough to..Vidia shook her head, clearing her thoughts of such stupidity. "Not my style," Vidia muttered under her breath. It had taken all her might to cut off her wings for Prilla… killing herself was not gonna happen. But that didn't mean she didn't wish she was dead at the moment….

"Vidia?"

Vidiasighed. "Mother Dove, why are you torturing me? If this is payback for plucking you, I'm sorry already!" The LAST thing she needed was to hear her best friends voice!

"Vidia? Vidia, is that you?"

Vidia groaned, and looked towards the entrance. There was Prilla. Dressed in a filthy pink dress, and her curls falling loosely on her face. "What?" she whispered.

The next thing she knew, a pair of a small arms were around her neck. "Vidia! You're…You're here! You're alive!" She could hear sobbing right next to her ear.

Vidia wrapped her arms around the pink form, but made sure not to cry. She wasn't doing a very good job. "P…Prill…ahem, Prilla? I considered you dead."

Prilla shook her head. "I didn't know what to expect from you. I figured you were either dead, or over ruling a city." Vidia smiled at the compliment. Prilla pulled herself from the woman, and wiped her eyes. "I've missed you."

Vidia managed to keep on top of herself. "I've missed you too, Prills and Frills." She couldn't believe it. Here was the girl she had considered dead not five seconds ago. Mother Dove works in mysterious ways…

Prilla examined Vidia's arms and legs. "Vidia! What happened to you?" she cried, wondering what hurt her friend so badly.

Vidia curled her body into a ball. "Demetri…lost his temper with me."

If Prilla was still a fairy, her glow would be a fierce red. "He hurt you too? That's both of my friends he's bruised!"

Vidia eyes widened. " You mean Elwood? Wait, you found him?!"

Prilla nodded. "He's stayed with me a few days."

Vidia tapped her chin. "Where _did _you end up anyway?" she asked, curious to know what her friend had been up to.

Prilla fiddled with her fingers. "I was taken in by a rich family," she whispered.

Vidia's eye twitched. "Wait…So, while I was forced to kill fish, wear a green tunic, and was beaten by a crazed fisherman, you were being pampered?!" Vidia hardly found that fair.

Prilla glared, but it wasn't for _her. _"They weren't exactly all that trustworthy, Vidia. We told them our problem, and they locked Elwood up in the insane asylum!"

Vidia's blood ran cold. "Elwood's locked up?" She shook her head, and looked away. "No…No Elwood can't be in prison! He's claustrophobic!" She shook her head, and stood up. "Looks like clumsies are nothing but backstabbers, huh Prilla?"

Prilla didn't know how to answer that. She was deeply hurt by George and Mary, but the other three really hadn't done anything. Michael was sad to see them being arrested, Wendy had believed her instantly when she told her the truth, and John…well, he had been true 'till the end. "They're not all bad, Vidia."

Vidia pushed her hair back. "I've yet to meet a decent one. Don't defend them just because it's your talent."

Prilla frowned. "I've happen to meet three very loyal friends," she frowned. She counted them off her fingers," Wendy, John, and Michael."

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Wendy? You mean the tramp Tinker Bell is always talking about?"

Prilla nodded, and muttered," She's really a sweet girl."

Vidia shook her head. "You told me they tried to lock you up! I seriously doubt she's all that nice."

Prilla stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You of all people shouldn't judge someone by their appearance." She didn't like using Vidia's pain against her, but Wendy was her friend too.

Vidia waved her hand. "I don't even care about that! All I can think of is Elwood! He won't survive a _night _locked up with a bunch of lunatics." Prilla wasn't sure, but she could've swore she saw Vidia's eyes shine with tears.

But Prilla wasn't letting Vidia off the hook _that _easy. "Why did you agree to spend the rest of your life with that clumsy man? You really hurt Elwood…and me, for that matter!"

Vidia stared at her for a second, then sighed. "How did you find out about that, dearest?"

Prilla frowned at her friend. "Elwood told me. Vidia, how could you do such a thing?"

Vidia suddenly became very angry with the little girl. "You know what, Prilla? That's the problem with you. You never try to get the whole story. You think you have everything figured out!" She stood up and walked over towards the entrance. "Well, you don't! You have no idea what I've been through!"

Prilla rolled her eyes and stamped her foot. "Whatever happened didn't give you the right to betray Elwood! He got hurt because of you!"

Vidia turned to face her. "You think I don't know that!?" she shouted, her voice echoing through the cave. "You think I don't feel guilty!? I had no idea what marriage was!!" She scratched the nape of her neck. "Everything is falling apart! And not just for us! Prilla, Sennia's taken over Pixie Hallow! She's turning everyone we know into monarks!"

"What?" Prilla gasped.

" I'm not the cruel hag I used to be y'know. I would never hurt Elwood like that!!' She sighed, finally quieting down. "I thought you of all people knew that." She fell down on her butt and hugged her knees. Prilla could hear her whisper, "Don't cry, don't cry."

Prilla winced, knowing it took something truly horrible to make Vidia cry. She must have really hurt her feelings…

And how couldn't she? Prilla always told the sarcastic fairy that she would always see in her what others couldn't. And now here she was, accusing her of falling in love with the man who abused her, all while worrying about her friends, and home.

Feeling guilty for snapping at her friend, Prilla walked over towards the black haired woman, and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, Vidia. I've never been in a place that made me so angry…"

Vidia didn't answer for awhile, then she finally said, "How are we going to get Elwood out?"

Prilla took a deep breath. She knew that they wouldn't be able to find the asylum, let alone break Elwood out. Not alone anyway. "We need help. Clumsy help."

Vidia stared at her. "Oh Dove…"

* * *

"So, is he like your sweetheart?' Vidia asked once they had sneaked to Wendy's house.

Prilla shrugged. "I don't know, maybe?" Prilla didn't know what it was like to have a sweetheart…but they had kissed, hadn't they?

They stood outside the window, gazing up at the bedroom. Prilla was praying that one of the children would lead them to the asylum. Preferably John. But it could be Wendy! Or Michael, whatever worked….John would be nice.

Vidia grabbed a rock and threw it at the window. They didn't get a response.

"Throw it harder, Vidia," Prilla urged.

Vidia nodded, grabbed a bigger stone, and hurled it at the window. Nada.

"Harder," Prilla whispered.

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "I throw it any harder, I'll break the window!" She took a stone as big as her palm and chucked at the window.

CRAAAASSSSHHHH!!!

"Told ya."

"Vidia! Oh Dove, I hope George didn't hear that…." Prilla moaned. She gasped as she saw a light flicker on. "Oh, Look!"

She held her breath as she saw John stick his head out the window. She waved at him, eagerly. "Hi, John!"

Vidia gave a little wave. "Nice to meet you, John. Have you been kissing my friend?"

"Vidia!" Prilla cried, blushing furiously.

John rolled his eyes. "Great. Another nut job." He angrily put on his glasses. "Are you insane? You girls broke my window! You're lucky my parents are out searching for you, Prilla!"

Vidia shook her head, "Yeah, she's _real _lucky." She gave her friend a questioning look. "C'ome now dearest, you can do better than _him."_

Prilla ignored her and looked up at her friend. "John! I need your help rescuing Elwood. Vidia and I have no idea where he's locked up. Please, help!"

Vidia rolled her eyes. "Yeah well, I'm not asking! Get your butt down here and help us!" Vidia no longer believed clumsies were worth anything.

John sighed. "Prilla, I think it's better this way."

Prilla's heart stopped. "W-What?" Vidia just shook her head.

John ran his fingers through his short, brown hair. "Prilla…I tried to help you, but…Prilla, the man is insane! He actually thinks he's a fairy! It concerns me, and the fact you believe him concerns me even more!"

"He's a SPARROWMAN, you lil' beetle," Vidia snarled.

Prilla was too hurt to respond. "John, don't you remember you adventure in Never Land? Don't you remember all the magic and thrills? He's a fairy, she's a fairy, and I'M a fairy! You should know-"

"I was a child, Prilla! It was nothing but a dream!" John shouted down to her. "I grew up! I think it's high time you did!"

Prilla couldn't believe her ears. She thought John was better than his father…"John! It's true! I am a fairy! It's all-"

"Prilla! There is no such thing as fairies!! You're crazy!!"

Prilla went cold. He had said it. The boy she…liked had said the one thing that felt like a knife to any fairy. John didn't believe in fairies. He no longer believed in magic or trust. He was the one thing Prilla despised: A grown up.

Tears were starting to fill in her eyes, but Vidia had a different reaction. "Get down here and say that to my face, you insect!"

John shook his head. "Get some help! Both of you!" And with that, he walked away from the window.

"Yeah, you better leave! I was about to come up there and-" She stopped, remembering Prilla was beside her. She wrapped her arm around the sobbing girl. "It's O.K, Prilla. Clumsies are just like that."

Prilla leaned on her friend. "I thought he was different from his father. I thought he was a sweet guy."

Vidia sighed. "Yeah, I know what that's like. Would you like me to go up there and break those windows on his face?"

Prilla smiled at her friend's sharpness. "No. I never want to see that jerk again."

Vidia nodded. "C'mon Prills and Frills, we'll find the asylum on our-"

"Wait!!" came a feminine voice.

They turned their heads to find Wendy running towards them. "I'll help," she smiled.

Prilla let go of Vidia. "You believe me?"

Wendy nodded. "Absolutely. How could I ever forget Peter? I'll never stop believing!"

Vidia found the speech corny, but it proved not _all _clumsies were bad. "Nice to meet you Wendy. I'm Vidia."

Wendy smiled. "Wonderful to meet you. Don't worry, we'll get your true love back!"

Vidia sent a glance towards Prilla. "How much have you told her?"

Prilla shrugged. "Elwood told her, not me! I know you don't like a spot light of your love life!"

Wendy grabbed her hand. "Follow me, I'll take you to the asylum. But you must tell me, how did you feel when you first met…."

Vidia sighed. This is going to be a long trip…

* * *

**Wendy sure is perky huh? I've been having lack of inspiration lately, but I'll try to get it back!**


	12. Hidden feelings revealed

**Y'know why it takes me so long to update? I'm afraid this story is suckish for some reason. I feel as though I totally messed up the time lines….but I made a promise to myself when I signed into Fanfiction, that I would complete EVERY story!**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.**

* * *

The girls had mixed emotions as they wandered through the streets of London. Even as they stuck to the shadows in fear of being spotted, their minds were elsewhere.

Wendy was collecting on how lucky she was to have met not one, but four actual fairies from Neverland. Sure, they were in a tight spot, but it was an adventure! Here she was, on a rescue mission with _fairies! _Sweet as sugar Prilla, and…..well…she didn't know that much about Vidia, but she was sure she was a sweetheart!

Prilla was hopelessly depressed. If she had known John was just another non-believer, she never what have got to know him. She felt like he had stomped on her heart right in front of her. Well, now the whole team had their hearts broken before. Vidia, when Deveon betrayed her. Elwood, when he thought he lost Vidia to a clumsy and when he actually _did _to Deveon. And now Prilla, to this 'mature' clumsy. And what of Elwood? Was he doing all right?

Vidia was furious. Furious with Sennia, furious with Demetri, furious with John, and furious with herself. She wanted to strangle John for her hurting Prilla and strangle Demetri for….well, strangling _her!_There was no way she was ever going to trust clumsies ever again! She wasn't even sure of how she felt about Wendy…

"Here we are!" Wendy whispered. The two girls snapped out of their thoughts to see a huge, grey building on a hill. Ironically, a bolt of lightning shot through the sky.

"Elwood's in here?" Vidia asked.

Wendy nodded. "I suggest we sneak in the back, then check all the doors-"

"Why can't we just walk in and ask for him back?" Prilla wanted to know.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You can't just walk in Prilla! People are looking for you! They'll just lock you up!"

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Well, they don't know _me._ Couldn't _I_ just ask for his release?"

Wendy scrunched her face up. "I don't think it works that way."

Vidia was growing impatient with the clumsy girl. "Well, I'm trying anyway. My guy's in there and he's being overpopulated by crazed clumsies!"

Before Prilla or Wendy could say anything to stop her, Vidia ran up the hill to the front door. The building was huge and it cast an eerie shadow over her. She looked back at the girls who shook their heads, begging her not go. Vidia simply gave them a thumbs up and knocked on the door.

"Um, exscuse me?" A man in a red uniform approached her. "What do you want?"

Vidia placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah see, there's been a bit of a mix up here, and a man named Elwood has been locked up in there."

The man thought it over. "Oh yes, that man who was going on and on about being some sort of fairy."

Vidia decided she didn't like this man. "Look, I need him out. He's not crazy, he….just had a hard day, or something." I hope I'm losing my lying talent…

The red uniformed man looked down at her with disdain. "How do you know the man?"

Vidia squinted at him. "How come _you _weren't standing at the door? Isn't that your job? To stand guard at the door?"

The man shook his head. "What's it to you?" he snapped.

Ah. So they were playing a game of sarcastic comebacks? Well, Vidia knew who was gonna win _that _game. "I don't know, I was just wondering why all the clumsies here seem to be complete idiots."

The man scrunched his face up. "What are you talking about? I wasn't standing at the door, that doesn't make me an idiot!"

Vidia smirked. "Is that so, darling? You do know if you're back there you can't watch what's going on here, right?"

The man growled. "Listen ma'am, I'm not releasing that man until I know how he's related to you."

Vidia rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you must know, he's my fellow. And I demand his release."

The man was quiet for a moment, then he burst out laughing. "You're with that kook? No wonder you're so grouchy!"

Vidia was still. "I'm sorry, what's that supposed to mean?"

The man wiped his eyes. "Just look at the fool! Going around calling himself a magical fairy! Hoo! You must be pretty red in the face!"

Vidia scrunched her face. You could get on her ugly side easily, but what got her on her _hideous _side was flying too slow, cheerful banquets, and mocking Elwood. The man was pushing it.

"Listen here you, I'm not one to care much for those I hurt, so I suggest you, quiet literally, shut up!" Vidia threatened.

The man shook his head. "You must be joking. You honestly think I'm scared of you? You know, I really don't know why they locked up the poor fool, he's obviously as weak as a tooth pick!'

Vidia stared at the man. That tore it.

* * *

"Is Vidia often that stubborn and aggressive?" Wendy asked Prilla, as they waited for the short-tempered fairy-gone-clumsy.

Prilla winced. "You should see her at festivals…"

Suddenly, they heard a female scream over the hill, followed by a collapse.

"Vidia!!" Prilla shouted and ran up the hill, Wendy following close behind.

"Is she all right?" Wendy asked, concerned.

Before Prilla could answer, they reached the top of the hill to find the man in the red uniform lying in the dirt with a huge bruise on his head.

Wendy gasped and looked at Vidia, disbelievingly. "D-Did you…?"

Vidia shrugged. "He made fun of Elwood. _No one _makes fun of my guy, except me, but he's used to that."

Prilla just stared at the form on the ground, then slowly looked up her friend. "Vidia…did you really beat this man up?"

Vidia nodded proudly. "Yep. Don't ask how, just enjoy the results."

Prilla's eye twitched. "Vidia…WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS TO DEMETRI!?"

Vidia was silent as she pondered that. She looked at the man, then Prilla, then into the distance, then the man, then returned to Prilla. "I'm complicated. Even for myself." she finally answered.

Wendy shrugged. "Anyway, we should head in and get Elwood before he wakes up."

Prilla looked around her. "How come there aren't more guards?"

Wendy waved a hand. "These people aren't as dangerous as the ones in the huge asylum. Those people actually murder other people for no reason."

Vidia rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter, I'll knock 'em all out if I have to!"

Wendy scoffed. "Where _do _you get your aggressiveness?"

Prilla patted their arms. "Guys, we're wasting moonlight!"

For no apparent reason, Vidia sent a scowl towards Wendy and marched into the asylum.

Wendy turned to Prilla. "Does she not like me?"

Prilla patted her arm. "She hasn't punched you once! She _adores _you!" With that, the two girls followed the dark girl.

* * *

The asylum was so dark, it depressed you just looking at it. Knowing the poor souls locked behind bars…even Vidia felt pity for those clumsies. The aair had a deprssing chill to it. There were cells all along the walls and stairs that lead to even more cells. It was like a dungeon.

Vidia shook her head. "I cannot believe Elwood is in here somewhere."

Wendy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Vidia. We'll find him! Love always finds a way."

Vidia shrugged her hand off. "Do you have any idea how annoying you are right now?"

Vidia walked on, leaving Wendt sputtering. Prille shrugged. "You did walk right into that, Wendy!"

* * *

Vidid didn't bother to wait for the other two girls, as she made her way down the aisle of cells. The doors were made of metal with only one window with bars on it .Is this an asylum or prison?

Vidia walked up to one door and peeked through. "Hello? Elwood?"

She jumped back as a man with crazed hair jumped to the door. "BACON MARBLE BUTTER MONKEYS!!!!" he screamed.

Vidia actually screamed and ran as far from the cell as possible.That will haunt me in my dreams… "Elwood! Elwood darling, where are you?"

"_Vidia?"_

Vidia's head turned sharply as she followed the sound of her lover's voice. "Elwood? Is that you?" She saw Elwood's blue eyes peeking through a window cell.

"Vidia, what are you doing here?"

Vidia rushed over and smiled. "Elwood! Thank Mother Dove, you're all right!" She moved her hands up along the door. "Now where can I find a key to…..oh wait. I'm me." With that, she threw back her leg and _kicked _down the door!

Vidia smiled and straightened her shirt. "C'mon Elwood, let's get out of this fun house!"

Elwood was quiet for a long time, then he glared at her. "Why would I want to do that?"

Vidia's smile vanished. "What…What's wrong Elwood?"

Elwood avoided her haze. "I don't want to see you, Vidia. Just go away."

Vidia's heart stopped. _Elwood _was turning her down? She walked up to him and turned his face so she could see his eyes. "Elwood, why are talking to me like that?"

Never in her life had she seen Elwood scowl at her, and it hurt worse than getting trapped at a party. "You don't need me. You have Demetri! Just go and live your happy life with him!"

Vidia sighed. Oh. THAT. "Elwood, listen to me…."

Elwood pulled away. "No! You listen! I had to live with a bunch of criminals in order to find you! Then I hear from some foreign stranger that you gave your heart to another man! Vidia, what am I going to do with you?"

Vidia was silent for a minute, then she pulled back her hand and struck Elwood across the face! "Elwood! You imbecile! How the heck was I supposed to know what marriage was? It was all just a mistake!" She could feel her 'weak Vidia' creeping out. "I love you, Elwood. Sometimes I'm not even sure I deserve you. I would never leave you, especially for some clumsy."

Neither said anything for what seemed like hours. Elwood was quiet, silently rubbing the spot Vidia had hit him. Vidia had told him she loved him before, but never like she just did. All the pain and anger he had gone through the past few days seemed to vanish as he saw Vidia's hurt look.

He slowly grabbed her hand. "Vidia…I'm sorry. I know I was a jerk just then. I just don't know who I can trust lately…but I shouldn't have doubted you….I love you, and I've missed you like crazy."

Vidia frowned for another minute, but then gave him a shadow of a smile. "I've missed you too, dear." She gave him a light kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him. Elwood smiled and returned the hug. FINALLY, he had his Vidia back.

"You do know you'll probably never get another moment as tender as this, right?" Vidia warned.

"That's O.K, I wouldn't want my Vidia any other way."

* * *

**I enjoyed releasing Vidia's inner freakiness! I didn't mean to make Elwood seem like a jerk, but he needed to reveal his inner feelings. I'll update when I can!**


	13. The team is back!

**Yes, I know it takes me forever to update, but I'm just so uninspired! But, I thank you for the kind reviews!**

**

* * *

**

"EEELLLLLWWWWOOOODDD!!!"

CRASH!

"….Good to see you too, Prilla." Elwood wheezed out. Prilla had tackled him in a huge bear hug the moment he and Vidia had left the building.

"Dove, I thought we would never see you again!" Prilla squealed. "I mean, I never thought the day would come when _you _got locked up with crazy people before Vidia!" She earned a smack upside her head.

"O.K Prills and Frills, let the man go now," Vidia smirked.

"I don't wanna," Prilla's muffled voice said.

Wendy smiled. "Elwood, I'm so glad-"

Eldwoo gently pulled Prilla off him and he stormed over to Wendy. "You TRAITOR!! Prilla and I did _nothing _to you skunk bags and you send us to an asylum?! We have a word for people like you back in Pixie Hallow…..skunk weeds!"

Vidia covered Prilla's ears. "Elwood! Language! She was the only one who would help us. No one else would."

Wendy gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks for standing up for me, Vidia."

Vidia realized what she had just done and let her face drop. "Caterpillar dung," she muttered.

Elwood looked confused. "Only _you? _What about…John?" He was the second victim of Vidia's head pound. "Ow, what!?" Vidia frowned and whispered something in his ear. Elwood's look of surprise slowly turned to sorrow. "Oh…"

Prillla would have started crying again if she wasn't so happy about Elwood. "John…he isn't what he appeared to be."

Wendy patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry. My brother is a logical boy. He's….he's growing into a man. Like most adults, he 's let go of his childhood and belief in magic."

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "What about you? Why haven't you 'grown up'?"

Wendy smiled. "How could I ever forget my adventures in Neverland? How could I ever forget Peter?"

Vidia gave her head a little tilt. "You went to Neverland like three years ago and you never forgot him? How could you hold on to him for so long?"

Wendy smiled and said, "All the answers are in my tree house. It'll be a good place to stay since you can't be seen by my father. Follow me, it's just past those woods!"

Vidia sent a shrug to Elwood and Prilla and they followed the eager girl. "So…she's our only friend now?' Elwood asked, incertaintly.

Vidia gave him a look. "Hey, we if we suffer from it, so do you."

* * *

"Wow!" Prilla whispered.

"Glorious…" Elwood muttered.

"Obsessed much?" Vidia joked.

There wasn't a speck of the small wooden house that wasn't covered in drawings. They ranged from drawings of Mermaid Lagoon to Captain Hook's ship, from drawings of the Indian princess Tiger Lily to drawings of a crocodile.

"Wendy….when did you draw all this?" Elwood wanted to know.

Wendy fingered a picture of a tree, lightly. "I started once I returned from Neverland. I quickly got started drawing everything I saw so I would never forget. So I would never grow up."

Vidia examined the pictures closely. "Someone had too much time on her hands…." Elwood gave her a little nudge.

Wendy smiled. "Yes, I suppose I am always the odd one of my kind. Never really fitting in. I don't suppose you know what that's like?"

"I can imagine," Vidia and Prilla said in unison.

She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a drawing. "Look, this will be my newest addition."

Prilla took the picture and gave a soft smile. "It's Elwood and I."

Elwood looked at the drawing over her shoulder and then down at his white shirt. "Do you think this shirt makes me look fat?"

Vidia shook her head. "No, your stomach makes you look fat."

"He's not fat Vidia, Wendy just drew him fat!" Prilla bit her lip as she saw the disappointed look on the human's face. She pointed a finger at Vidia. "Your sourness is rubbing off on me."

Wendy took the picture and pinned it on her wall. "There. Another memory."

Vidia raised her hand, playfully. "I guess you need a little time to draw me, huh?"

Wendy gave her a careless look. "I think I'd rather forget you."

Vidia simply stuck out her tongue.

Elwood rubbed his love's arm and said, "So…we'll be staying _here _tonight?"

Wendy nodded. "We're outlaws now."

Prilla scratched her head. "Wendy…you need to go home."

"What? And abandon the team?" Wendy exclaimed.

"Wendy, if your father files a missing report, then we'll have even _more _clumsies searching the city!" Elwood said. He noticed Vidia and Prilla were staring at him. "You learn how the government works after being locked in the slammer for two hours."

Wendy sighed. "Everyone…I just can't leave you like this."

"You can check on us in the morning," Prilla smiled.

Wendy tapped her chin. "Well…"

Vidia decided to take matters in her own hands. "Do you _really _want to spend any more time with me then you have to?"

And that was that.

* * *

Being actual fairies, they were able to make beds out of grass and sticks…altough it was a lot harder due to the fact they were no longer three inches tall. However, they weren't sleeping peacefully, due to their current dreams.

Prilla was dreaming about John. How she had put her trust in the boy and he had betrayed her. Her mind flashed to the time they kissed to the time he called her crazy. She tossed in her sleep for hours.

Elwood was dreaming about Demetri and Deveon. Two mortal enemies. They had hurt Vidia. They almost killed _him._One was a monarch. One was a clumsy. They both were stronger than him….but Vidia preferred the sparrowman over them. That made him feel invincible.

Vidia was dreaming about all the people who had betrayed her, and how it turned her cold. She had loved Deveon. He was using her. She had _liked _Demetri. He turned out to be psycho. Was Elwood the only true man left in the world? How come-

Vidia woke with a start to the soft sound of tinkling bells. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wha-Tinker Bell?"

Sure enough, the little blonde was sitting on her knee. "Tink! You-You came back! But how did you find us _here?"_

Tinker Bell said nothing but held up a little bag of dust. Vidia smiled. "Excellent work, darling! Will this change us back into fairies?"

Tink responded by reaching into her sack and pulling out some clothes.

Vidia ran over to Prilla. "Prills and Frills! Wake up!"

Prilla grumbled. "Vidia…I told you I don't want to sneak blueberries in Elwood's pillow…"

Vidia scoffed. "That was two months ago! Keep in update!"

Prilla finally snapped an eye open. "Vidia? Whats…"

But Vidia had already moved to Elwood. "Elwood dear, wake up!" She didn't get anything. Losing patience, she gave him a soft kick in the face.

Elwood swung his fist. "Ah! Take that Demetri!"

Vidia caught his fist and gave him a blank stare. "That's the worst thing you could've called me."

Elwood opened his eyes and chuckled nervously. "Um..I-"

"Tinker Bell!!" Prilla called, delighted. She rushed over, scooped up her tiny friend, and gave her a little face hug. Tinker Bell jingled happily.

Elwood smiled and walked over. "Tink! Well met! When did you get here?"

Tink didn't answerr but held up the bag and clothes.

"Yes! Thank you Tinker Bell!" Vidia gushed. "I take back all the cruel things I've said to you!" She was eager to be back to her fairy form and _away _from these clumsies. Seriously, why did Prilla like spending time with them so much?

"But wait! Shouldn't we tell Wendy? She'll be looking for us in the morning!" Prilla said.

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Prilla, we have an evil witch taking over our home. That's the least of our problems."

"What!?" Elwood gasped.

Vidia then realized she had never told Elwood of this. "Oh…surprise!" she said, weakly.

Tinker Bell flew to their heads and released the dust. They held their breath and closed their eyes as they felt the magic stretch over there bodies like a glove and spread through their limbs. They began to feel lighter and hard tugs on their backs.

Vidia was the first to open her eyes. She instinctively looked down at her body to find her usual purple outfit and feather mini-skirt. Looking behind her she found her babies: her wings! "Yes! The queen of flight is back!" she shouted as she flew around the room.

Elwood and Prilla examined their bodies and gave a wide smile. "We're fairies again!" She ran over to Tinker Bell and gave her a huge hug. "Tink! You're a life saver!"

Elwood pumped his fists in the air. "Yes! I'm three inches tall again! I'm cute again!" He hugged himself.

Tinker Bell smiled. "I've missed you guys so much!"

Vidia shifted her weight from foot to foot. "Even _me _, Tink?"

Tinker Bell paused. "It's debatable."

Elwood turned serious. "Tink, what's this I hear about Sennia taking over?"

Tink folded her arms. "What do you think she's been _doing _all this time? Elwood, she's destroyed Pixie Hallow! I'm probably the last fairy alive!"

Everyone gave a little gasp. "You mean…everyone's dead?" Prilla whispered.

Tink shook her head. "Worse. She's changed everyone into monarks. She's destroyed all the pixie dust. I was able to snag the last bit."

"What happened to Mother Dove?" Elwood asked, concerned.

"Locked in a cage. Nobody will try to help her, everyone is against her: Rani, Silvermist, Bobble, Terrence…" she bit her lip to hold her tears back.

"What about Queen Clarion?" Prilla asked.

Tink shrugged. "I don't know. She disappeared days ago. I'm afraid I have to assume the worst…"

Elwood and Prilla gave a sad gasp as Vidia shook her head. "Senni _needs _to be put away."

"But what can we do?" Tinker Bell wanted to know.

Vidia tossed her hair back. "Where there's a fast-flyer, there's a way. And you've got two. C'mon, let's show that witch what happens when you mess with an unbeatable team like us!"

Prilla tilted her head. "You have a plan?"

Vidia placed a tender hand on her shoulder. "The plan is to fly home, find Sennia, and hope I can come up with an idea by then! O.K? Let's go ladies and Elwood!" With that, she flew into the sky.

Tinker Bell sighed and looked back at her two friends. Elwood shrugged. "She hasn't flown in days. Cut her some slack."

And with that, they took off for home.

* * *

**I update as fast as I can, but I get so busy and I lose inspiration! But I'll keep at it!**


	14. Back Home

**O.K friends, there should be two or three chapters left. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

"They tried to lock you guys up? How could you lock up a guest! That's so rude!" Tinker Bell complained as they flew through the London air.

"Obviously clumsies need to learn a thing or two about manners!" Prilla chided.

"You're not one to complain Prilla!" Elwood said. "At least you had some hospitality for awhile! I was tricked into drinking a suspicious liquid, beaten by an infuriated clumsy, and locked up with maniacs!" Prilla was a little stunned at her friend's tone. He sighed. "Sorry, I've picked up a few anger issues as well."

"No. You've just become stronger," Prilla whispered. She was okay with Elwood becoming tougher, as long as he stayed the same lovable, cheerful sparrowman she knew and loved.

"I'm sorry this happened to you guys….what's up with Vidia?" Tink questioned.

Elwood and Prilla stared up at the lovely fairy, flying far above them. "Well…you know Vidia. She's not one to stay with the crowd," Prilla smiled.

Truth be told, Vidia was flying on her own not due to her usual bitterness, but because she had a lot on her mind. She was a fairy again, thank Mother Dove, but now she had to save her home again. _Jeez, what would that tree do without me?_

Despite her inner feelings, Vidia was indeed concerned. She was- dare she say it- worried about all the other fairies who were now slaves to Sennia. _Poor things….they've been transformed into cruel, uncaring, selfish brutes…hm…I wonder if I'm part monark?_

She looked down at her three…two?.. three?……yeah, three friends. Although she was a little bitter about it, she was glad Prilla had been well taken care of, and she wanted to throw John in the black dust for breaking her best friend's heart. _She _had experienced the pain and she never wanted someone as innocent as Prills and Frills to experience it.

Elwood…oh sweet, kind Elwood. What kind of horrible things had he been through? He appeared tougher, less peaceful…but Vidia didn't _want _that. She loved Elwood for his kind nature…which was ironic, because on everybody else it was down right annoying….she would have to ask Elwood what had happened to him, and if there was anything she and Prilla could do to help him get over it.

Tinker Bell…..well, there she was.

"Viida dear, are you O.K?" Elwood called as he and Prilla flew up towards her. Tinker Bell decided to give them their space.

"Yeah….I'm straying from my friends so I can enjoy that air alone…what's different about me?" Vidia joked.

Elwood looked at his fingers. "Well, if there's anything you want to talk to us about go right ahead 'cause we're always here and we like helping-ow!"

Vidia had smacked him upside his head. "Elwood! You're talking too fast again!"

Prilla giggled a bit, but it died down quickly. "I sure hope Rani and the others are all right."

Elwood sighed. "I hope Mother Dove is O.K ."

"I hope my tree's fine," Vidia muttered.

Elwood and Prilla exchanged a look. They both knew that was the fast-flyer's way of saying she hoped everyone was well and whole.

"Has anyone thought of a way to destroy Sennia once we find her?" Prilla asked.

Vidia smiled. "Simple. I'm going to yank her hair until she screams mercy." She enjoyed the look of disbelief on her audience's faces. "Well…Prilla, you destroyed her last time, right? What did you do?"

Prilla flashed back at how her leg was out of commission, so she pushed Sennia under a falling boulder….that was going to be hard to repeat. "Well….do you have a boulder that can fall from the sky?"

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Prilla sighed. "While you two were unconscious," she gave them both a dark glare, which caused them to bow their heads in shame. "I defeated that witch by pure luck. It's not like I have super awesome powers like she does!"

Vidia raised a finger. "Hey! She may have awesome powers, but we fairies have something she'll never have!"

"Love?" Prilla asked.

Vidia frowned. "No sap."

"A theme song?" Elwood asked.

Vidia was about to say something, but paused. "We have a theme song?"

Elwood shrugged. "Yeah, I think so. I've heard it around Pixie Hallow. It's goes like '_Fly to your heart.. something, something….you'll be free to spread your wings and fly…"_

"Hey Elwood, have you ever thought you could be a singing talent fairy?" Vidia asked.

Elwood shrugged. "No."

"Good."

"Hey."

"So what is it?" Prilla asked.

"What's what?" Vidia questioned.

"What is it we have that Sennia doesn't have?" Prilla asked.

"Hey guys!" Tinker Bell called up. "There's the star to the right! We're almost there!"

Vidia shrugged and flew to the front, hoping it would be she who would get to lay a punch on the evil witch this time.

* * *

They felt the magical breeze wash over them as they flew through the second star, entering Neverland. Elwood, Prilla, and even Vidia almost shed a tear of happiness, knowing they were home at last.

"Well, all in all Neverland looks fine," Vidia said.

Tinker Bell sighed. "Even Sennia doesn't have enough power to destroy the whole island. It's just our home."

"Why hasn't anyone evacuated?" Elwood asked.

Tinker Bell shook her head. "Weren't you listening before? There _is _no one left! We are the last fairies in all of Neverland!"

Prilla gave a little whimper. "What are four fairies going to do against a woman with an army?"

Tinker Bell gave a small smile. "Guys….I do have an idea."

"This I gotta hear!" Vidia smirked.

Tinker Bell whispered, "You know the cane she's got for channeling her black dust? She got it from Kyto!"

"The dragon?!" Elwood cried.

"How is that a plan?" Vidia wanted to know.

Prilla placed her hands behind her back. "Sennia should've known: Never take things from an evil manipulative dragon."

Tinker Bell nodded. "I did a little research- don't ask me how- and I discovered that if you use that Cane of Destiny continuously, it'll become part of you."

"What?" Elwood gasped.

"This is why we don't mess with those evil magic trinkets. There's always a strange loop hole!" Tinker Bell answered.

Vidia rubbed her chin. "So….we break the wand-"

"-We break the witch!" Prilla finished.

"Careful guys, this sounds like a big risk!" Tinker Bell stated.

Vidia smirked. "Just the way I like it."

* * *

They flew on until they reached Pixie Hallow…..and instantly wished they hadn't

Their home was ruined. Animals laid dying in the already dead grass. The trees had no leaves or fruits and the home tree looked twisted and sick. And their sky…it was blood red.

"Wha…" Elwood breathed.

"How could…" Prilla was at a loss of words.

"There's no food….no water….Tink, how are they surviving?" Vidia wanted to know.

Tinker Bell gave a sad sigh and pointed towards a few bones lying in the grass. "They've been reduced…to that."

Elwood, Prilla, and Vidia stared in disbelief at the sight. Animal corpses, skeletons and ….it was too horrible…even for Vidia.

"People have been eating animals?" Prilla asked.

"Even the animal talent fairies?" Elwood asked, horrified.

Tinker Bell nodded. "Yes, but they're monarks now. They have no conscience…..I, on the other hand, am being reduced to eating dead grass."

"Sennia has to go!" Elwood shouted. "She has to-"

"Look out!" Tinker Bell cried as she pulled her friends into a dead bush. "It's Rosetta!"

Vidia and her friends looked up to find a fairy with black wavy hair, a red dress, and pale skin with red markings on her face fly by.

"_That's _Rose?" Elwood gasped.

"It's horrible, isn't it?" Tink sighed.

Vidia winced. "Dare I ask about my sour plum tree?"

Tink looked down at her feet. "I wouldn't," she answered.

Prilla's glow turned red. "Where is she?"

Tink coughed. "If I'm right, she's in the Hallow Tree. She automatically queen of Pixie Hallow now."

"Let's get in and see if we can shake things up a bit!" Vidia smiled.

Elwood turned to Tinker Bell. "Get the rest of the animals to safety. And thanks for all your help."

"I can't let you guys go in there alone!"

"We handled this woman once, we'll handle her again, and someone needs to make sure those few remaining animals don't get eaten….how did she kill such huge creatures anyway?"

Tink shuddered. "The black dust is powerful in more ways than one!"

Prilla nodded. "Thanks for your help, Tink. We couldn't have gotten here without you."

Vidia coughed in her hand, but Tink could've swore she heard a soft 'thank you' in it. Tinker Bell gave them a nod and flew away, making sure to keep low to the ground.

* * *

The three heroes crept into the tree, hoping not to wake any monarks who were sleeping there. Vidia looked around at the bunk rooms. "Haven't been here in awhile…."

Prilla shrugged but stopped as she heard cackles from the kitchen. Sending her friends a warning nod, she peeked inside to find two monarks munching on what looked like bits of a mouse's leg.

Elwood gave a shudder and took Prilla and Vidia's hands. "She's not there, c'mon."

"Wait! Listen!" Vidia placed a hand to her ear They other two followed her lead and listened. If they listened closely, they could hear a terrible rumbling noise. And it was coming from Queen Clarion's room.

"She's being eaten! Oh, the horror!" Prilla whispered.

Vidia stood up tall. "C'mon team, we're not afraid! We can take it on!"

"Yes, because we fairies are known for our karate tactics!" Elwood said, sarcastically.

"It's always been a dream of mine," Vidia said, dreamily.

The three friends crept up to the queen's door. Prilla was the first to speak. "O.K, first things first, we need to sneak quietly in her room and then-"

But did Vidia have that kind of patience? She kicked open the door, peaked inside…..and quickly shut the door again.

"What? What did you see?" Elwood asked. "Please tell me the queen had her hair up because when she doesn't…oie."

Vidia shook her head. "It's not Clarion. It's _her._"

Prilla gasped. "Sennia?'

"No Rani, yes Sennia!"

"Well, what's that noise?" Elwood asked.

Vidia opened the door a crack so Elwood could peek inside. He gasped as he saw the evil moanrk….sleeping in his queen's bed! And MAN was she snoring up a storm!

Prilla looked over Elwood's shoulder. "She almost looks peaceful when she's sleeping."

Vidia shook her head. "Are you kidding? She sounds like a squirrel is dying inside her." All three paused as they realized this was actually a possibility.

Prilla pointed. "Look! The wand!"

Sure enough, the wand was leaning against the bedpost. "Hm…you'd think she'd use better security." Elwood muttered.

"For what? All the fairies are on her side!" Vidia whispered. "Besides, her snoring is enough to scare anyone off!"

Prilla gulped in some air. "Guys…I'm going to go for the wand."

"What?" Elwood whispered.

"No!" Vidia agreed.

Prilla held up a hand. "I'm smaller, I'll be able to sneak in better!"

Before either could protest, Prilla was tip toeing into Sennia's room. As soon as she entered the room, she flew off her feet so she could move silently towards her destination.

She felt sweat fall down her brow as she flew slowly towards the evil magic. With Sennia's snoring booming right beside her, Prilla stared down at the red cane with black dust revolving around the top. Truth be told, she didn't want to touch the sinister looking thing…but her home and friends were at stake.

Slowly, she curled her little hand around the stick and winced. It was bloody hot! Taking a deep breath and ignoring the pain, she grabbed the cane and held it up for her friends to see.

Vidia pointed at her and then towards them, as if to say 'get your little pink but over here.'

Prilla nodded and flew towards them….too bad the cane hit a desk causing her to fall off balance and crash to the floor.

CRASH!!

"Caterpillar dung!" Elwood cried.

Prilla's heart froze as she heard the evil monark stirred.

"Prilla! Get out of there!" Vidia cried. But it was too late. Sennia's red eyes snapped open and locked on the small girl.

"You!" she cried.

"You!" Prilla whispered.

Sennia flew out of bed and grabbed Prilla's red hair. "How are you here?! HOW?!!?!"

Vidia and Elwood quickly flew in. "Let her go, witch!" Vidia shouted.

Prilla sucked in some air and jabbed the cane in Sennia's gut. "Take that hag!"

Sennia growled but didn't flinch. Her hate for the little fairy was too strong. "I'm going to-" She didn't get to finish, for Elwood had tackled her to the floor. "You brat!"

Prilla reached for the cane again, but Sennia bit her hand. "Ow! That was not sanitary!" Prilla cried.

Sennia kicked Elwood into a wall and grabbed the cane. "You're mine, twit!"

Prilla got ready to fly, but Vidia jumped on the monark's back and wrapped her hands around her neck. "Urgh! You skunk weed!"

"Been called worse," Vidia retorted.

Prilla frowned and tried to take the cane from Sennia, but the witch saw her coming, pulled back the cane, and flung the girl out the window with it.

"PRILLA!!!" Elwood and Vidia shouted. They winced as they heard their friend scream as she plummeted to the ground below…

They were so distracted, they didn't notice Sennia raise her cane and pry Vidia from her back. With a flick of her wrist, she threw her into her lover.

"You O.K?" Elwood groaned.

Vidia nodded her head, weakly. They both looked up to see Sennia advancing on them, cane burning with black dust.

"This is going to be fun…"

Elwood grabbed Vidia protectively, as the witch laughed maniacally.

* * *

**Hey! Quickie update! There should be one more chapter, but there might be two, not sure…hey, I've been thinking. I think I need to rewrite some of my chapters from my last story. I was very unexperienced then, and I know I made a lot of ****grammar** **mistakes. What do ya'll think?**


	15. Face to Face

**Just so you all know, I have an idea for a threequel, (I know, not a word), I'll give you guys details later.**

**Disclaimer: Man, I wish I owned Vidia and whatnot…**

**

* * *

**

Prilla was falling so fast, she didn't get a chance to catch the air in her wings and fly off. She screamed as she came crashing into a tree.

"Off-aaaaahhhhhhh!"

She continued her screams as the tree branches ripped her dress, releasing her as well as cutting her. Prilla took a few minutes to recollect herself before lifting her head up.

Her eyes widened at the sight around her. Carts were turned over, pots and kettles were smashed and broken, and little leaf huts were nothing put piles of grass now.

Prilla gave a little strangled cry at the sight, before finally standing up. Her eyes never left the piles of grass as she tied on her acorn hat. She brushed her hands against the grass, wondering how it got in such a state.

"Hello?" she called. She made her way through the deep ditch, gazing mournfully at the fallen ropes and toppled houses. "Anybody?" Her voice echoed off the walls, symbolizing her loneliness. It felt just like the first night of her life as a clumsy.

Her blue eyes roamed a little more before they froze on something peeking out from under a fallen hut. She quickly scampered over to the mess and grabbed the forlorn item.

Tears instantly sprung to her eyes. It was Tinker Bell's favorite hammer. That could only mean one thing. This destroyed piece of land was Tinker's Nook. Prilla looked around at her surroundings once again, knowing all the hard work the tinkering-talent fairies put into their homes.

What about all the other homes? The garden- talent fairies' flowers must have rotted. The river? It must be dried out. Oh, and what about Vidia's sour plum tree? What had become of _it?_

Vidia. Vidia and Elwood. Oh Dove. Prilla had been so distraught by her surroundings, she had forgotten her friends were now in the clutches of Sennia!

Sennia. Prilla felt her glow turn red just thinking of that woman's NAME. Her kidnapper, queen of the monarks, destroyer of everything she loved, murderer of her queen….

"Sennia….if you can hear me…. I hope you fall in a hole with **NO HOPES OF ESCAPING!"** she screamed.

Sighing, she looked down at the hammer again…..and dropped it as soon as someone grabbed her by her hair. **(A/N: I make people yank her hair a lot, don't I?)**

Prilla sharply turned her head to find a boy and girl monark glaring down at her. "Well, well, looks like we have a fresh one, huh?" the girl with black hair said.

Prilla's eyes widened as she recognized the voice of the girl monark. "Rani?" she whispered.

Rani gave her a sympathetic smile. "Upset much? Don't worry, it's fantastic once you get used to it….especially the new set of wings." It was at that moment Prilla noticed Rani had a new set of monark wings.

Prilla bit her lip. "Don't worry Rani, I'm going to stop that evil queen and we can all-"

She was interrupted as the boy monark struck her across the face. "How dare you refer to our queen in such a manner! She is the supreme ruler, creator of everything!"

Prilla rubbed her swollen cheek. "Dove, she brain-washed you….Terrence?" she cried in horror.

Rani tapped the small girl's noggin. "It's all right Prilla, soon you'll see thing _our _way. The life of a monark is-"

"-is torture!" Prilla finished. "You two used to be great friends of mine, and now your just puppets to that witch!"

Terrence tightened his grip on the red-head's hair. "Insult our queen again and I'll make sure that puny neck of yours is-"

Prilla didn't hear the rest. She was too shocked to find out these words were coming from dear, sweet Terrence. She had to get away and break this curse Sennia had on her friends….

"Are you listening to me, girl?" Terrence gave her a little shake. It was at that moment Prilla remembered something Elwood had told her…

"Terrence, I hope you can forgive me," Prilla whispered.

Terrence and Rani exchanged a look. "For what?" Terrence wanted to know.

Prilla kicked back her leg. "For this," and she smashed her little foot against the boy's groin.

"Daaah!" Terrence cried and clutched his tenders, effectively releasing Prilla.

"Don't worry guys! I'll save you before you know it!" Prilla cried as she took off in flight.

Rani kicked Terrence's side. "Get up you idiot! She's getting away!"

Terrence lifted his head. "I'm in excruciating pain at the moment," he moaned.

* * *

Prilla flew on through the fog, hoping to find some way to save her friends. But how could she? One zap with that cane, and she would turn into….shudder…a monark!

_What am I going to do? _Prilla thought to herself. _Vidia…Elwood…I've lost you AGAIN…this time probably for good… _She paused as she saw a faint glow flickering from a fallen hut. Curious, she flew down to the pile.

"Hello?" she whispered. Feeling the dry ground crunch under her feet, she moved aside some of the tall blades. "Is anyone here? Hello?" She heard a moan come from the very bottom of the pile….

Prilla rushed now, using all her strength to push away the grass (which was very hard for one little fairy). She stopped as a small hand was revealed from under some ruble. Prilla grabbed the hand and pulled the fairy from out of the construction….and gasped.

"Queen Clarion?" Prilla whispered.

Here was her queen. Her hair was disheveled, her dress was torn, her crown missing, and her glow dim. Her glow dim. That meant she was sick.

Clarion gave a soft cough. "Prilla….is that you?"

Prilla knelt beside her queen and grabbed her hand. "You majesty, what has Sennia done to you?"

Clarion raised her head. "Sennia….her b-black dust….to powerful for me…"

Prilla felt tears form in her eyes. "Poor Ree…do you know she has everyone turned into a monark?"

Clarion took a ragged breath. "I know….I was hoping you, Elwood, and Vidia would come to our rescue."

Prilla wiped her tears away. "We came as fast as we could, ma'am. Sennia had us turned into clumsies! You wouldn't believe what we've been through….I had my heart-broken, Vidia was beaten by a clumsy, and Elwood was locked up." Prilla gave a little whimper as the queen stroked her face. "Why do we even help those vile creatures, Ree?"

The queen smiled, regaining her strength. "My dear, if your friendship with Vidia has taught our people anything, it's that people aren't always what they appear to be. Didn't you meet one nice clumsy?"

Prilla pondered this. "Well….Wendy was loyal….and Michael was pretty sweet."

Clarion smiled. "Not all clumsies are bad, sweetie."

"Just adults?" Prilla wanted to know. Then something else occurred to her. "Where are the ministers? Y'know? The Minister of Spring? The Minister of Winter?"

Clarion shook her head. "They all died protecting me, Prillla. I'm sorry."

Prilla's breath caught in her throat. The ministers of the seasons were _gone_? She was never extremely close to the elders, but it was her first time experiencing death. Who would direct the seasons _now?_

Clarion sighed. "But where is Vidia and Elwood?"

Prilla placed her head in her hands. "That evil witch captured them! What am I going to do?"

Clarion made an attempt to sit up. "We must save them, my dear. Sennia will have them changed into monarks in a heartbeat."

Prilla threw her hands up in the air. "How? How, Queen Clarion? You're too weak to do anything and I'm just me!"

Clarion smiled. "You defeated her once, didn't you? I'm more than certain you can do it again."

"That was just luck, Ree! Vidia and Elwood's lives are in my hands! I have to do something!"

"I know dear," Clarion gave a weak smile. "You have to save your friends, and I know you well enough to know you would die before you let that hag get her hands on your two closest friends….so think. You're a very clever fairy. Think."

_Queen Clarion is right, _Prilla thought to herself. _I'm willing to do anything to save my friends…I'll even fight the beast face-to-face if I must…. _Prilla gazed back in the direction of the Home Tree

_

* * *

_

All the crazed monarks were ecstatic. Their beloved queen had told them to meet her in the square for a show they wouldn't soon forget. They were all chattering about it, when a puff of smoke flashed on the stage. They all cheered at the sight of their queen.

"Hello my children," Sennia's snake-like voice rang out. She made a weeping-motion with her arm. "Just look at our beautiful empire! The goody-goody nonsense it gone, replaced by true beauty. Never again will we help those clumsies, from now on it's every monark for themselves!"

The monarks cheered in response.

The evil queen gave a sadistic smile. "And to make sure it stays this way…" She waved her cane, causing a flash of red smoke to appear on the stage. The crowd gasped in delight as two fairies were revealed. It was Vidia and Elwood.

Tied in red hot magic chains, the two fairies jerked in their bonds, hoping to break free. "Behold…our new monarks," Sennia smiled, speaking more to her prisoners then to the crowd.

"You honestly think that stuff will work on us?" Vidia challenged, trying to hide her fear.

Sennia motioned towards the crowd. "It worked on all your friends."

Vidia shrugged. "I don't label them as my friends."

Elwood frowned at the queen. "You won't get away with this! Mother Dove is on our side!"

Vidia leaned towards her lover. "Um dear? Fist off, Mother Dove is locked in a cage. Second off, she's a bird. What she gonna do?"

Sennia smiled at Vidia's words. "Not to worry, soon you two won't _need _Mother Dove!" With that, she lifted her cane to let it charge. "Welcome to _my _era." Then she zapped our poor heroes.

Vidia and Elwood screamed in pain as they felt fire surge through their bodies. The heat…..the heat was incredible….it was enough to make light-talent fairies jealous. Vidia groaned as she felt her wings change. "Elwood…..don't' l-let her win!" she screamed as she tried to fight the transformation off herself.

"I-I'm t-trying!" Elwood said through gritted teeth.

Vidia gave a strangled gasp as she saw Elwood's skin turn pale white. Forgetting her dignity, the sour fairy pleaded to the evil with, "Please…please, I don't think I've ever….er, begged for anything in my life….but please….arrrgh, please let Elwood go!"

Sennia enjoyed the look of torment on the fairies faces and she especially loved how Vidia gave up her dignity to save her love. "Begging for his life is useless, dearie," she mocked.

"Then how about _fighting _for their lives?"

Sennia was about to turn her head to see who would dare address her in such a manner, when she was hit by a stone. "Ahh!" the queen cried, as the shock made her drop her cane along with breaking her concentration on her victims. Vidia and Elwood gave a tired sigh of relief as they returned to normal.

Prilla flashed them a smile and held up her sling shot. "Nobody touches my brother _or _my sister!" She quickly ran over and cut their fire ropes off. "You'd be surprised at what kind of tools the tinkers have!"

Sennia glared at the small girl, clutching her bleeding forehead. "You…"she said in a infuriated tone. She glanced over at her cane and snickered, crazily. Prilla saw this and ran for the magic stick.

"Watta we standin' here for? Les get her!" a monark called. The good-turned-evil fairies began to charge…but they were pulled back down.

"What the-" Silvermist cried. They were all enraged to find vines holding their feet down.

"That's enough out of you, you naughty fairies!" Queen Clarion scolded. She had used the vines to tie down the monarks, but unfortunately that was all the magic she could do at the moment.

Sennia was about to reach for her cane, when Prilla actually slid between the hag's legs and grabbed the cane. "If you want this cane, you'll have to **kill **me!" Prilla said, emotion dripping from her voice. She would never let this monark have her way.

Sennia gave her a wide grin. "With pleasure…" With that, she scratched Prilla across her face. The little fairy cried out in pain. It felt like the claws of a tiger! But before she could move, Sennia struck her again and again, without mercy.

Prilla's cap had fallen off, her dress was torn into rags, and now her face and stomach were bleeding. _I didn't know fairies could bleed…_Prilla thought, weakly.

Sennia grabbed her by the neck and pushed her against the tree. "The only question now is…how do I make this slow and painful?" Sennia sharply tightened her hold on the girl's neck and giggled as Prilla tried to pry her hands off.

Prilla saw her life flash before her eyes as Sennia continued strangling her. All the important people in her life appeared: Vidia, Elwood, Tinker Bell, Rani, Queen Clarion, Mother Dove, Wendy, Michael…..John. No…surely after all that she didn't _still _have feelings for the boy?

Suddenly, air came rushing through her lungs in a rush. She had a coughing fit before she lifted her head to see Elwood yanking Sennia's hair.

"This is the last time you hurt the people I care about!" Elwood sneered at her.

Sennia gave an angry cry and struck Elwood across the face, knocking him out of the way. "You weak little bug!" she snarled.

Elwood instantly picked himself up. "Naïve, too nice for his own good, but never weak!" He kicked her ankles, causing her to fall on her butt.

Sennia gave an angry cry and kicked him against the tree trunk. "You can't stop me you-" she then took notice the Prilla was about to smash her cane on the stage. "No!" she cried , sharply. She quickly flew over and tackled the young girl, and held her down by the neck. "Give that to me, Prilla!"

Prilla gave her a deep frown. "Not for all the strawberry muffins in the world!" She struggled to turn her head. "Vidia! Catch!" She threw the cane to Vidia, who caught it with ease.

Enraged beyond limits, Sennia tossed Prilla into Elwood and glared at Vidia. The girl she had once hurt beyond repair. "Vidia, give that to me now if you know what's good for you."

Vidia gave her a sneer. "And why should I? Why should I help you in any way, shape, or form?"

Sennia pondered this. "Because…I'm willing to share my throne. Together we'll rule over these pathetic twinkle toes! Come now Vidia, you don't even like these goody two-shoes!"

Vidia was quiet as she looked at all the monarks who were once innocent fairies. Here they were: distant, sarcastic, barely even smiling. All that annoying cheerfulness gone. Then why wasn't she happy? Why did she secretly feel sad that they were all more like her? Maybe…. it was because Vidia didn't _like _the way she was. Sure, she was a lot better since Prilla and Elwood, but she could never go back to being as cheerful as them. And sometimes, she missed loving animals, missed hanging out with other fairies, missed having tea with the queen. She had tried to change completely one year ago, but she had been a loner for too long to go back to being a cheerful social. She didn't want her people to be forced into isolation, she wanted them to be happy with their lives….and she certainly wanted them to stop eating animals!

"Sennia," Vidia said at last. "I have mixed feelings about these fairies, and most of the time, I don't like them." Here, she frowned. "But I like them a heck of a lot more than YOU!" After saying this, she smashed the cane on the stage breaking it into a million pieces.

"NOOOOO!" Sennia screamed. She pushed Vidia out of the way, and held the pieces in her hands. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE- AHHH!" She gave a cry of pain as a black light shone through the cane and pierced through her chest. "I'm….I'M NOT THROUGH YET!"

Vidia gave a sassy smile from the ground. "Yeah, I think you are."

Sennia screamed as the dark light cut through her body again and again, until she was overcome by dark light and with one final scream…..she dissolved into dust. Black dust of course.

Vidia gave a small smile as her love and her sister helped her to her feet. They all gave each other a knowing glance. Vidia and Elwood's clothing were torn from the almost transformation; and Prilla's dress was torn in many places as well as covered in blood. But they were alive and they had one.

Before anyone knew what was happening, they embraced in a group hug. A friendship hug. No, a family hug. Their little family of three. Three very different fairies who loved each other more then anything.

"Look!" Elwood gasped, as he pointed towards the monarks. They watched as the evil black dust melted off them, and pure fairies appeared from them. Some looked around confused, while others burst out crying. They were free though, that's all that mattered. They cane was broke, and so was the magic that came with it.

"Well done, my friends," Queen Clarion smiled. "You have saved our home once again."

Vidia rolled her eyes in a cute way, then turned to her comrades. "You guys didn't honestly think I was going to take Sennia's offer, did you?"

Elwood and Prilla exchanged a look and scoffed.

"No!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Well kinda"

"Maybe.."

"It passed through my head..."

They both earned a slap on the head.

The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by fairies and sparrowmen, congratulating them and thanking them.

"You three did it again!"

"Thank you so much!"

"I can't believe she made me eat animals!"

"Did I say something mean to you guys when I was under that curse?"

"Vidia, I officially take back all the mean things I've said about you!"

"Everybody calm down, we will have a glorious celebration for our three heroes, to thank them for their bravery," Queen Clarion smiled.

"Thank you," Prilla gushed.

"It would be an honor," Elwood smiled.

"It's the least you guys can do," Vidia smirked.

Terrence flew up on the stage. "But what are we going to do with this black dust?"

Elwood was about to make a suggestion, when they heard a chirping sound from above. They all ducked as Mother Dove swooped in, swallowed the dust, and flew back to her nest.

Everyone was quiet for an entire minute before Vidia muttered, "O.k….That takes care of that, I suppose…."

Prilla gave a small smile as Tinker Bell flew towards them. "Hey guys! I freed Mother Dove!"

Elwood nodded. "Yeah…we-we figured…"

Tinker Bell looked over at Prilla. "Oh my Dove, Prilla! You look like you went through a wood chipper!"

Vidia patted the red-head girl on the back. "It's O.K Tink, we'll get Prilla all stitched up, and then everything can go back to normal."

Elwood was quiet as he looked down at his feet. "But…I don't want _everything _to go back to normal…."

Vidia raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Elwood scratched the back of his head. "I-I r-really don't know how you do this but uh…Vidia….will you marry me?"

Prilla gave a sharp gasp and covered her mouth. The other fairies began to mutter to one another, wondering what this 'marry' thing was.

Vidia's eye twitched. "Elwood…are you serious? After everything I went through because of that stupid 'becoming one throughout all eternity' junk, you want to bring it on me _again?"_

Edlwood hid his face in shame, realizing it might have been too soon to ask. Vidia examined his disappointed look and sighed. "But…..fine."

Elwood instantly perked up. "Woah…_what?"_

Vidia shrugged. "Well, I do want to be with you forever and for all eternity and all that jazz so….yeah, I'll marry you," she said, without enthusiasm.

Elwood gave abroad smile. He knew how much Vidia hated a spotlight on their relationship, but she was willing to go through it for _him._ Wrapping his arms around her waist, Elwood gave her a fierce kiss. No hesitating. No timidness. Just full love.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" The fairies cooed.

When they pulled apart, Vidia was glowing. "So…..how _do _you get married?"

"I can help with that!" Tinker Bell announced. "I learned all about marriage on my trip to the Mainland!" Tink was starting to get excited, which was frightening Vidia. "We'll need a flower girl, some pretty streamers, some fresh fruit, a pretty dress for you-"

Vidia raised her hands in the air. "Woah, woah, woah! A _dress? _I have to announce my love for Elwood in front of everyone in a _dress?_" She looked down at Prilla. "Prills and Frills, help me out here!"

Prilla just smiled at Vidia then turned to Tinker Bell. "Can I be the flower girl?"

* * *

**I added the marriage part 50% to fasten the button on Vidia and Elwood's relationship and 50% just to torture Vida. Hee Hee. Hey, she's still the sarcastic fairy we all know and love, don't worry! Marriage won't change her! Hey, you guys keep you eyes out for the special edition of ****Vidia and Prilla's Monark Adventure, ****'K? I'll give you details about the threequel in the epilogue.**

**A/N: I really don't know why I killed off the ministers. I guess I just wanted you all to hate Sennia even more.**

**One more chapter left!**


	16. Epilogue

**Here is the last chapter to 'Vidia and Prilla's Mainland Adventure'. I know I said I had an idea for a threequel….well, now I don't. But I WILL be reediting my first story so people will finally be able to read it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Back in the Mainland, in a familiar household, three growing children were sleeping peacefully. Well….most of them were.

John couldn't get a wink of sleep. His mind tumbled with regret and remorse. His opinion on fairies hadn't changed but….maybe he _could've_ been nicer to Prilla. He didn't have to call her crazy….she was having a hard time, what with her friend getting arrested and all. He had given her the impression she could always count on him, and he dumped her the second she started acting abnormal. The guilt was eating him alive.

"Prilla….I miss you," he whispered, in the darkness of his room.

"I don't beleive you!"

John swung into a sitting position. "Who…Who said that? Show yourself!"

"Um….would you believe I'm your conscience?"

John raised an eyebrow. "My conscience is a girl?"

"Touche."

John shook his head and called, "Wendy! Michael! Wake up!"

His siblings woke with a start. "Oh John, this had better be good or I'll tan your hide!" Wendy warned.

"It is! Someone's in here!" John whispered, harshly.

"John, it was just a dream!" Wendy scowled.

"But…it sounded like Prilla!" John protested.

"Maybe your guilty conscience is haunting your dreams?" Wendy smirked.

"You tell 'em, Wendy-girl!"

Wendy gave a startled gasp and searched around the room. "How…How did…"

"Down here! On your lamp!"

The children's eyes all moved to item on their desk. However, the light didn't shine from the lamp. It shown from the fairy that sat _on _the lamp.

"Prilla! You're back!" Little Michael cheered.

Wendy smiled a grin so wide, it looked like her face would split. "Prilla! You're a fairy again….wait, how are you talking to us? When I met Tinker Bell, I couldn't understand a word she was saying!"

Prilla waved a hand. "Mainland-visiting-clapping talent fairies can talk to all the clumsies!"

"Humans," Wendy corrected.

Prilla gave a small shrug. She _still _thought that name was stupid. "O.K….whatever."

John was at a loss of words. All he could do was stare at the fairy in front of him.

Wendy gave a fond smile. "Oh Prilla, I was worried sick about you…"

Prilla bit her lip. "I'm sorry we left like that Wendy, but Tink had arrived and we had to get home as soon as possible!"

"We?" the girl questioned.

"We busted Elwood out of the crazy house! Vidia and Elwood were finally reunited!" Prilla smiled.

Wendy bit her lip to stop herself from squealing. "Oh, it's so romantic…but what about that Demetri guy? Didn't you say Vidia was marrying him?"

"It was all a mix-up. Elwood and Vidia tried to fight him, but he was too strong…soooooo a few hours ago, I flew over to Iron Guns and asked if _he _could beat some manners into the man! He said 'Anything for 'ol Dare Devil'….whoever that is…."

"You spoke to an adult?" Wendy cried.

Prilla shrugged. "Apparently, Iron Guns has a strong belief in fairies! Who knew?" She looked down at her tiny feet. "Well, if I've learned anything from Vidia, it's to never judge a book by his /her cover!"

Wendy gave a small giggle. "I'm so glad you have your friends back Prilla."

Prilla gave a sly smile. "And here's a bit of information I think you'll like: Elwood and Vidia are getting married!"

Wendy held her pillow to her mouth. "Oh, I wish I could be there….wait, Vidia agreed to get _married?"_

"Yeah, that shocked me to," Prilla smiled.

"I knew you were a fairy!" Michael chipped in. "I knew it from the moment I saw you! I knew there was something magical about you!"

Prilla's glow turned orange. "Thank you Michael…..I'm sorry I stopped visiting you. Y'know that little red-head fairy that used to visit you?"

"That was you!" Michael shouted.

Prilla nodded. "I stopped visiting you because I thought you were too old to have any faith in fairies. I'm sorry. You can expect regular visits from your 'ol pal Prilla from now on."

Michael's eyes lit up. "Don't worry Prilla! I'm not stupid like my brother! I'll always believe in fairies!"

It was then the small fairy turned her attention to John, who was still staring at her. "Well?" she whispered.

John was quiet for a long time, until he finally uttered, "You're a fairy."

"Is that all you have to say to me? After you broke my heart and refused to help my friend?" Prilla frowned.

John raised an eyebrow. "Broke your heart?"

"I think it was pretty obvious there was a romantic tension between us, that is before you called me fat, crazy girl!" Prilla shouted.

John pulled on his glasses. "I did not call you fat."

"You didn't have to! It was implied," Prilla moaned, as she pulled down her dress.

John rubbed his chin, slowly. "Prilla…I'm sorry. I didn't- you didn't seem-"

"You don't believe in fairies," Prilla said. There was no anger in her voice., however there was a tinge of coldness.

John scratched the back of his head. "Well….I do now."

"Oh, In that case let's just be the best of friends and forget the whole situation ever happened!" Prilla said, sarcastically.

Obviously the boy hadn't noticed the sarcasm. "Well….can we?"

"We most certainly can not!" Prille pointed a tiny finger at him. "You insulted my people! You weren't there for me when I needed you! You might have killed a fairy by saying those _horrible _words."

John was confused. "What? 'I don't believe in-"

"Zzzt!" Prilla scowled. "Don't test me, John!"

""Prilla, although I am not in favor for what my brother did, don't forget he defied our father to help _you," _Wendy whispered. "If that is not compassion, nothing is."

Prilla looked stubborn, but she soon wilted down. It was true. John looked up to his father, and John did go against his wishes all for the _her _sake. That had to count for _something._

"Prilla…I'm not going to lie. I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago…but you've made me believe again. As soon as I called you crazy and refused to help you, I felt tremendously guilty. I'm not going to say I was starting to believe you, but I did try." John sighed. "I never would of thought that the girl I fell for was a fairy."

Prilla's glow turned bright, bright orange. Did John just say he was in love with her? Prilla looked up at John with her tiny blue eyes. "W-Wha…"

John held up a finger and Prilla walked on it. The boy lifted the girl to his eye. "I know. 'Ol serious John fell in love with a fairy. A beautiful, fun, smart, and kind fairy."

Prilla gave a bashful smile. "That doesn't matter…I have to go back to Pixie Hallow, and eventually you'll find a clumsy girl to love…"

"Can't you visit me? You visit clumsies all the time."

"We'll see….I have to go now." She leaned over and kissed John on his nose. "Farewell, attractive boy." With that, she flew towards the window.

"Prilla."

Prilla turned her head to face John. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just ended up giving her a soft smile and saying, "You'll always be my favorite fairy."

"Mine to," Wendy smiled.

"You're like a second big sister to me, I'll never forget you!" Michael shouted.

Prilla looked over her three friends. Wendy, John, and Michael. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "My time in the Mainland….has been an experience I am less likely to forget. Most of the things I've seen and felt….I'd rather forget….but there are three things…three clumsies…that I will be sure to remember….my whole endless life."

Waving good-bye, the red-head fairy flew out the window, leaving a streak of pixie dust behind.

"Good-bye Prilla!" John called. "I'll never lose faith in fairies ever again! I swear it!"

And he never did.

* * *

"There you are, Prills and Frills!" Vidia called.

"Vidia?" Prilla smiled as she flew to her friend, who was sitting on a windowsill. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a fairy defy her queen to see her friend talk to a bunch of clumsies?" Vidia smiled.

Prilla wasn't buying it.

Vidia sighed. "O.K….I had to get away from Rosetta! She keeps pampering me and making me try on disgusting dresses! Prilla, I can't bare the torment!"

Prilla shrugged. "All at the price of love, eh?"

Vidia gave a soft smile. "Of course I'm happy about doing this….but why does it have to be so public?"

Prilla giggled. "Did you watch Iron Guns beat the snot out of Demetri?' she asked, surprised at her own language.

"Darling, who would I be if I didn't?" Vidia smirked.

"I was just saying good-bye to Wendy and the others…" Prilla whispered.

"You still love that John boy, don't you?" Vidia asked. She sighed as Prilla nodded softly. Quietly, she placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Well….if you want to stay here….and be their fairy….I won't stop you."

Prilla gave a softy gasp and looked up at soul sister.

Vidia cleared her throat, but Prilla could tell she was trying not to cry. "I'll lie to the queen and say you drowned, and I'll help Elwood through it….but I want you to find love like I have. So…if John and the other two make you happy….then I want- OW!"

Prilla had just punched Vidia in the arm.

Vidia was shocked. Prilla had never hit her before, not even in a playful way…but she was even more shocked by what Prilla said next.

"Are you serious Vidia? Where is this coming from? What makes you think I can just leave you and Elwood like that? Do you think I'm that selfish?" She sighed and looked Vidia straight in the eye. "Vidia…you're my best friend. My sister. My partner. I'm not willing to break up this team; we've been through too much together, and there are plenty more adventures we're going to have! Do you want to know why? Because we're Vidia and Prilla: The two most rarest talents. The two most different fairies in all of Pixie Hallow.:

Vidia was stunned for a bit, then a small smile spread over her lips. Prilla was right. They were a team, and nothing could ever come between them. Next to Elwood, Vidia loved Prilla more than anything, she was the one fairy she trusted her life with, and there was a lot more adventures in store for them.

"Well then….I guess I better get my flower girl pampered then," Vidia smiled.

Prilla shook her head so fast, her curls bounced. "Not before I tell Rose to make your dress pink!" With that, Prilla quickly flew towards the North Star leading to Pixie Hallow.

Vidia's eyes widened. "Wha-No! Prilla, you get back here!" Smirking to herself, Vidia quickly flew after her red-head friend.

Both of them laughing all the way.

* * *

**I did my best describing their friendship without making it sound Vidia/Prilla, because it's not. Sorry. Should I make a threequel? Or should I stop here? I don't mind either way, as long as you all REVIEW!**

**Thank you all for the reviews I've received! May God's light shine on you!**


End file.
